ASL
by Morgiana.D.Ackerman
Summary: I just started on this, so please give me advice if you want haha. This is about ASL in a parallel world.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Luffy is sitting in the living room playing GTA5. He just can't understand why he's dying all the time... Ace bought him a copy because Luffy wanted the game no matter what. He can't ask for Ace's help because he's reparing his motorcycle in the garage below.  
Both Makino-san and Dadan were in the bar and Shanks is at work. Not that he could ask for their help either. They don't understand why Luffy likes this game so much. Luffy noticed the picture in the corner of the room. It was him together with Sabo and Ace. They were still little back then. Luffy was only seven years old and it was their first trip together with Shanks and Makino. Since that day they decided to go on a trip every year. This year they're going to have a picnic with everyone. Luffy's dad and grandpa are invited too. Sabo's parents didn't want to come for certain reasons, but Sabo doesn't want to tell Luffy what happened. Sabo is in his own room making a cover for the song: I see fire from Ed Sheeran. He's been a little quiet lately. Woop Slap is coming too. Luffy always calls him 'Chief' because he's always bossing around.  
Luffy goes to the kitchen and looks in the fridge for food. He takes some sandwiches and goes to the garage.  
Ace: 'Oi Luffy! That's for the picnic this weekend! Why are you eating it? I even did my best in making them.'  
Luffy: 'Are.. That's why they don't taste that good! No one can compare to Sanji's food after all shishishi.'  
Ace: 'Sanji? The new waiter in the bar? well, anything better than that old hag's food..'  
Luffy: 'Ace! Let's go fishing! I'm bored and I die all the time in GTA..'  
Ace: 'Luffy.. Do you know how to use the controllers?'  
Luffy: 'Ah.. I see...Those controllers are mysterious..'  
Ace: 'There is no helping you, is there? Anyway, let's go do some errands, since you ate all the food for the picnic!'

Ace and Luffy walk to the supermarket nearby. It's a small one, but they always buy everything they need there. One of Luffy's good friends works there. Shanks owns the supermarket and this branch is a part of it. Yasopp-san owns this one. His son, Usopp helps out in the store in the weekends and he always gives Luffy a discount. Ace and Luffy walk into the store and meet up with Usopp. While Ace walks to Yasopp and asks for the ingredients needed, Usopp grabs a chocolate bar and gives it to luffy. 'Sjjtt, don't tell dad!' Usopp says. Luffy takes it and puts it in his jacket.

Usopp: 'Let's go outside' They walk outside the store and start talking while eating the chocolate bar.

Luffy: 'You're coming to the picnic right?'

Usopp: 'Of course! Dad is coming too. We'll bring some beer and sake with us'

Luffy: 'I can't wait! The whole gang is coming.'

Usopp: 'Now we can call it a party! This little picnic is turning into a festival though. Everyone is taking something with them.' But Usopp and Luffy didn't notice that Yasopp and Ace were standing behind them listening to their conversation.

Ace: 'sorry Yasopp-san, no matter what I try, Luffy just can't stop being an idiot..'

Yasopp: 'ahahahaha, don't sweat over it, you're good friends of ours, so you can take it for free!'

Luffy: 'REALLY? Then I'll take more!'

Usopp: 'Ieeehhh, sorry dad!' He hides behind Luffy, but Luffy can't help laughing and is ready to run into the store. Ace grabs his arms and says: 'You're paying for everything, got it?'

Luffy starts mocking and sits on the ground.

Yasopp: 'Ace, is everything set for the picnic?

Ace: 'Guess what..'

They all look at Luffy. Yasopp grins and shakes his head while walking away. Usopp takes a shopping cart and gives it to Ace. 'Thanks Usopp'. Ace grabs all sorts of bread, sausages, cucumber, tomatoes and other ingredients for the picnic.

Luffy: 'don't forget the noodles!'

Usopp: 'Who eats noodles on a picnic?'

Luffy: 'Why not?'

Ace: 'You just want to eat them now, don't you?'

Luffy: 'No..' Luffy turns his head.

Usopp: 'Liar.'


	2. Chapter 1,2,3

**First chapter:**

Luffy is sitting in the living room playing GTA5. He just can't understand why he's dying all the time... Ace bought him a copy because Luffy wanted the game no matter what. He can't ask for Ace's help because he's reparing his motorcycle in the garage below.  
Both Makino-san and Dadan were in the bar and Shanks is at work. Not that he could ask for their help either. They don't understand why Luffy likes this game so much. Luffy noticed the picture in the corner of the room. It was him together with Sabo and Ace. They were still little back then. Luffy was only seven years old and it was their first trip together with Shanks and Makino. Since that day they decided to go on a trip every year. This year they're going to have a picnic with everyone. Luffy's dad and grandpa are invited too. Sabo's parents didn't want to come for certain reasons, but Sabo doesn't want to tell Luffy what happened. Sabo is in his own room making a cover for the song: I see fire from Ed Sheeran. He's been a little quiet lately. Woop Slap is coming too. Luffy always calls him 'Chief' because he's always bossing around.  
Luffy goes to the kitchen and looks in the fridge for food. He takes some sandwiches and goes to the garage.  
Ace: 'Oi Luffy! That's for the picnic this weekend! Why are you eating it? I even did my best in making them.'  
Luffy: 'Are.. That's why they don't taste that good! No one can compare to Sanji's food after all shishishi.'  
Ace: 'Sanji? The new waiter in the bar? well, anything better than that old hag's food..'  
Luffy: 'Ace! Let's go fishing! I'm bored and I die all the time in GTA..'  
Ace: 'Luffy.. Do you know how to use the controllers?'  
Luffy: 'Ah.. I see...Those controllers are mysterious..'  
Ace: 'There is no helping you, is there? Anyway, let's go do some errands, since you ate all the food for the picnic!'

**Second chapter:**

Ace and Luffy walk to the supermarket nearby. It's a small one, but they always buy everything they need there. One of Luffy's good friends works there. Shanks owns the supermarket and this branch is a part of it. Yasopp-san owns this one. His son, Usopp helps out in the store in the weekends and he always gives Luffy a discount. Ace and Luffy walk into the store and meet up with Usopp. While Ace walks to Yasopp and asks for the ingredients needed, Usopp grabs a chocolate bar and gives it to luffy. 'Sjjtt, don't tell dad!' Usopp says. Luffy takes it and puts it in his jacket.

Usopp: 'Let's go outside' They walk outside the store and start talking while eating the chocolate bar.

Luffy: 'You're coming to the picnic right?'

Usopp: 'Of course! Dad is coming too. We'll bring some beer and sake with us'

Luffy: 'I can't wait! The whole gang is coming.'

Usopp: 'Now we can call it a party! This little picnic is turning into a festival though. Everyone is taking something with them.' But Usopp and Luffy didn't notice that Yasopp and Ace were standing behind them listening to their conversation.

Ace: 'sorry Yasopp-san, no matter what I try, Luffy just can't stop being an idiot..'

Yasopp: 'ahahahaha, don't sweat over it, you're good friends of ours, so you can take it for free!'

Luffy: 'REALLY? Then I'll take more!'

Usopp: 'Ieeehhh, sorry dad!' He hides behind Luffy, but Luffy can't help laughing and is ready to run into the store. Ace grabs his arms and says: 'You're paying for everything, got it?'

Luffy starts mocking and sits on the ground.

Yasopp: 'Ace, is everything set for the picnic?

Ace: 'Guess what..'

They all look at Luffy. Yasopp grins and shakes his head while walking away. Usopp takes a shopping cart and gives it to Ace. 'Thanks Usopp'. Ace grabs all sorts of bread, sausages, cucumber, tomatoes and other ingredients for the picnic.

Luffy: 'don't forget the noodles!'

Usopp: 'Who eats noodles on a picnic?'

Luffy: 'Why not?'

Ace: 'You just want to eat them now, don't you?'

Luffy: 'No..' Luffy turns his head.

Usopp: 'Liar.'

**Third Chapter:**

Sabo is in his room. He just finished his cover and uploaded it on Youtube. He hopes he'll be able to make a career out of it. He loves Music more than anything. It's a way to show himself to others. He has lots of albums from artists all over the world. His favorite singer is Soul King. He's one of the legends from the eighties. He collected all his albums.

He walks downstairs and calls Luffy, but he doesn't get a response. 'Guess they're out..' Sabo walks outside and goes to the bar that's located at the end of the street. 'Ara, Sabo-kun! Where are Luffy and Ace?' Makino hands over a bottle of wine and glasses to four customers.

Sabo: 'I don't know. Thought they might be here, but it seems they're both out. When is Shanks coming back?'

Makino: 'hhm, I just hope they're back by dinner then. And Captain will be back tomorrow morning. He took 2 days off for the picnic. You've been so quiet lately Sabo-kun, is something the matter?'

Sabo: 'Really? Haha sorry about that. School has been busy last few days. And By the way..Why do you call Shanks 'Captain' ?' Makino Blushes: 'Well, that's the University. Only a month to go before summer vacation starts, so do your best!'

Sabo: 'Hay hay. And she's ignoring my question..' He smiles and takes a seat. Makino prepares a drink for him.

Sabo: 'No alcohol? It's Friday..'

Makino: 'No alcohol before dinner here. Don't be like Captain who starts drinking in the morning sometimes when he's in a good mood.'

At that moment Luffy and Ace walk into the bar.

Ace: 'Here is our depressed blonde. What's up?' Ace takes a seat beside him and gets a drink from Makino.

Luffy: 'Oi, Sabo! Usopp and Yasopp are coming too!'

Sabo: 'Eehh.. great! So everyone is coming? Sounds fun!'

Luffy: 'I can't wait! Oi Sanji! You're handling the bbq right?' Sanji looks up. He was talking to the four customers Makino just served. Two of them are ladies and the men accompanying them don't look too happy.

Sanji: 'Yes. I think the old geezer is coming too, so maybe he'll bring some fish from the Baratie.'

Ace: 'I was wondering Sanji. Why aren't you working at you're old man's restaurant? Why are you working here?'

Makino: 'Ace-kun! That's not polite you know..'

Sanji wipes of his nosebleed he received during the talk with the two ladies. 'It's ok Makino-san. Well, the old man is kind of tired and wanted me to go earn my own money my own way. And that's what I did. I applied here because Luffy suggested it and Makino-san was so polite to accept me.'

Sabo: 'Why do I have a feeling he started to work somewhere else for the women?'


	3. Chapter 4

After they had dinner in the bar Ace turns on the flat screen tv on the wall. Real Madrid and FC Barcelona are playing against each other. 'I guess the bar will be full tonight Makino-san. Everyone probably wants to see this match. Marco and Thatch are coming too.'

Luffy is still eating. This is his fifth meal already.

Makino: 'They're welcome, I've got enough beer ready for the whole night! And Luffy, don't eat everything ok? The Chief is coming back soon from his work, so leave something for him.'

Luffy: 'I howpwe the overs awre comwing twoo!' (I hope the others are coming too!)

Sabo: 'Oi Ace, turn on the news for a bit, will ya? everyone on facebook is talking about it'

Ace: 'About what?'

Sabo: 'just turn it on!' Sabo graps the remote control and turns on the news. A fat blackhaired man with missing teeth is shown. The police has been searching for this criminal for a month. The image changes and a reporter is shown and starts talking: ' According witnesses this man was seen in several places. He was seen in the supermarket Akagami in Los Angeles this very morning. If you know anything about this, please contact this number: 0900-5673...' Luffy interrupts: 'Oi, that's Shanks supermarket!'

Ace: 'Sshht! I can't hear the reporter!'

Reporter: 'We're still getting information about his whereabouts and he seems to be in another branch of the Akagami Supermarket. Jeremayah, can you hear me? Could you tell us more about this matter?'

The view changes again. This time another reporter is shown on the tv. He's live on scene and the police are everywhere around the supermarket. But Luffy isn't watching anymore. Before Sabo or Ace could say anything, Luffy already ran outside.

Ace: 'LUFFY! Don't! Shit, this is Yasopp-san's branch!' Luffy runs past Marco and Thatch who seem to be laughing about a joke the Chief just made.

Marco: Oi oi, seeing you making jokes really creeps me out Chief. Ace's little brother? Where are you going?'


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

**Fourth Chapter:**

After they had dinner in the bar Ace turns on the flat screen tv on the wall. Real Madrid and FC Barcelona are playing against each other. 'I guess the bar will be full tonight Makino-san. Everyone probably wants to see this match. Marco and Thatch are coming too.'

Luffy is still eating. This is his fifth meal already.

Makino: 'They're welcome, I've got enough beer ready for the whole night! And Luffy, don't eat everything ok? The Chief is coming back soon from his work, so leave something for him.'

Luffy: 'I howpwe the overs awre comwing twoo!' (I hope the others are coming too!)

Sabo: 'Oi Ace, turn on the news for a bit, will ya? everyone on facebook is talking about it'

Ace: 'About what?'

Sabo: 'just turn it on!' Sabo graps the remote control and turns on the news. A fat blackhaired man with missing teeth is shown. The police has been searching for this criminal for a month. The image changes and a reporter is shown and starts talking: ' According witnesses this man was seen in several places. He was seen in the supermarket Akagami in Los Angeles this very morning. If you know anything about this, please contact this number: 0900-5673...' Luffy interrupts: 'Oi, that's Shanks supermarket!'

Ace: 'Sshht! I can't hear the reporter!'

Reporter: 'We're still getting information about his whereabouts and he seems to be in another branch of the Akagami Supermarket. Jeremayah, can you hear me? Could you tell us more about this matter?'

The view changes again. This time another reporter is shown on the tv. He's live on scene and the police are everywhere around the supermarket. But Luffy isn't watching anymore. Before Sabo or Ace could say anything, Luffy already ran outside.

Ace: 'LUFFY! Don't! Shit, this is Yasopp-san's branch!' Luffy runs past Marco and Thatch who seem to be laughing about a joke the Chief just made.

Marco: Oi oi, seeing you making jokes really creeps me out Chief. Ace's little brother? Where are you going?'

Fifth chapter:

Ace is ready to run after Luffy. Just when he reaches the door two men show up and hold his arms. Those men are Shanks and Ben Beckman.

Makino: 'Captain! I thought you'd return tomorrow morning! You have to get Luffy back!' Makino's voice is shaking.

Shanks: 'I was able to get a plane earlier, so I wanted to surprise you guys. By the way, why are you all looking so shocked?'

Thatch: 'We'd like to know that too..'

Ace: 'Let me through! That Baka Luffy ran to the supermarket!' Ben was holding Ace's arm and takes a look around the bar. Ben wanted to say something, but Shanks interrupts him: 'Why? is the food finished already?'

Sabo: 'No Shanks. Look! It's on the news.' Sabo was calm and tries to get as much information from the news as possible. 'Marshall D. Teach broke in two branches already. He's in Yasopp-san's branch right now. That's why Luffy ran away. We have to get him back now, and you need to go to! We don't have any time now.'

Ace: 'Now you have it! LET ME GO ALREADY BEN!' Ace can't stay calm anymore. What if something happens to Luffy?

The Chief: 'Why is that guy breaking into your stores Shanks?' Chief looks at Shanks. He has a feeling a lot more is going on here. Shanks doesn't answer but says instead: 'Ben hold those two here.' He points at Sabo and Ace. 'Make sure no one else interferes.'

Shanks goes outside and jumps into his BMW.

Ace: 'Damnit! Why can't we go either?!'

Sabo: 'What's going on Ben?'

The Chief walks outside and is on his way to the supermarket. Makino tries to calm Ace by pulling him away from the crowd. 'Ace-kun, listen, we don't know what's going on either, but if Captain doesn't want anyone else to interfere than you shouldn't. You could endanger yourself with this.'

Ace: 'Do you really think we care about that? I know something is going on out there! That's why I'm going to get Luffy. What if something happens to him because of this?!

Sabo looks around the bar. He knows where the back door is. If he could get Ace's attention, then maybe they could escape together and go to Luffy.

Sabo: 'Ben, why can't we interfere at all? Why is that criminal after Shanks supermarket?'

Ben: 'Just wait until it's all over.'

Ace: ' Seriously?! Do you want me to sit here and do nothing while my little brother could be in danger?'

Ace is getting more and more angry. Sabo walks backwards while Ben is trying to hold of Ace together with Makino. He's at the back door and scratches his head as a sign. Ace doesn't notice it the first time, so Sabo tries again. This time Ace sees it and suddenly calms down. 'Fine.' He sits in a chair with an angry face.

Makino: 'Eh..? Why all of a sudden?'

Ace: 'tsk.'

Ben: 'Don't even think of escaping. The both of you.' He looks at Sabo. 'I know you're trying to get out kid, but you won't. You hear me?'

Marco finally understands what the two of them are trying to do and grabs Ben's arms. Thatch jumps in too and lands on Ben.

Marco: 'Go! We'll deal with Ben!'

Ace grins and Sabo opens the back door. They take a sprint outside and Sabo locks the door. Makino gave him a key a while ago in case he had to close the bar. 'Lucky..' Sabo starts his Motorcycle and Ace jumps on behind him. They ride away to the supermarket.


	5. Chapter 6

**Sixth Chapter:**

All Luffy can think of is the supermarket. He doesn't even know what's happening. He's only thinking about Usopp and Yasopp-san. The supermarket is always open till 20:00 o'clock. Luffy turns right and passes a couple that's flirting with each other. I need to be faster! Who knows what's going on out there! is what Luffy thinks. He's out of breath but takes one last sprint. 'Finally!' But all he sees are police cars and policemen standing outside. The supermarket has been surrounded by them and the policemen are holding off the people around it.

Policeman: 'Please don't come any closer!'

Luffy runs towards the policeman and asks what happened. But the policeman ignores him and tries to hold everyone of. Some people are even filming the supermarket with they're phones. For some reason it pisses Luffy off. He walks to the left side around the supermarket until he sees the back door. The backdoor has been surrounded too. He can't enter no matter where he goes. He tries asking another policeman about the situation but all he says is: 'Please wait until it's over and stay back. We're trying to get a hold of the situation!'

Luffy: 'But what's happening inside? My friends are in there!'

The policeman pushes Luffy back along with some other spectators. 'What should I do..?' Luffy looks around. Usopp told him once that he uses another way to get in and out if he wants to escape or hide from his father when he doesn't want to work, but Luffy doesn't know where that place is. He starts walking again, he looks at the roof. 'Could it be..? But that sounds ridiculous.' That would be the perfect secret way for Usopp! Staying on the roof for a while when he wants to be alone or hide. It sounds perfect! Luffy starts searching for a spot where no one is looking at. He stops by a corner and looks around. The policemen are busy with the people. Luffy climbs the pipe that's attached to the wall. When he's halfway his right foot slips. He loses his balance for a second and almost falls down. He plants his foot on the window next to him and starts climbing again. 'Yosh..'

But this made so much noise that people noticed him and some start screaming. A policeman nearby runs towards Luffy and demands that Luffy comes back. 'Forget it!' Luffy says, and he grins at the man. The policeman starts climbing too but Luffy is too fast. When he reaches the roof he quickly looks around and finds a shutter. He opens it and enters. He closes the shutter again and locks it with a hook. He hears the policeman screaming and asking for assistance from the others.

Policeman: 'Oi! Come back! You'll endanger yourself!' The policeman tries to open the shutter, but Luffy has locked it well enough to be safe from their grasp. Luffy goes down the stairs and opens a door to the back of the canteen. No one is present. Luffy wonders why the police are only standing outside doing nothing. Shouldn't they take action already? It's even on the news and all they do is watch. But Luffy can't be bothered by that now, because when he opens the door to the supermarket he sees Teach staring at him with a sneer.


	6. Chapter 7

**Seventh Chapter:**

Shanks jumps out of his car and rushes towards the police barricade. The police are trying to keep the curious people away and refuse to give him any information.

Shanks: 'How am I supposed to wait while my own employees are inside?' He says it with a calm voice and looks straight at the officer.

Officer: 'Your employee? You mean.. you own this?'

Shanks: 'I do own this and I'd love to know the current situation right now.'

Officer: 'Sorry, but we don't know what's exactly going on inside either. We only got a warning from the culprit himself that he set up a bomb, but we don't know anything for sure to take action right now.'

Shanks walked around the barricade a little bit, scanning through the crowds for signs of Luffy but it was a futile task. The officer receives a message through his radio from a policeman: ".. A boy just slipped into the building through a shutter on the roof and pursuit is impossible! Requesting further instructions!"

Shanks heard that. 'I should have known..' Without hesitation, Shanks leaps over the barricade set up by the police and sprints towards the building. Two of the policemen attempt to follow but their superior holds them back. The police officer in charge calls out to Shanks half-heartedly but his cries fall on deaf ears as Shanks is already at the entrance. He opens the entrance door with force, but it isn't locked. He runs inside and sees Usopp hiding behind a shelf. Shanks pretends like he didn't notice him and sees Luffy next. Teach is holding an axe and points it at Luffy. 'Zehahahaha nice scar Shanks! It looks good on you. I hope you remember what was said that day?' Teach shows his teeth. Some are black or yellow and others are missing. Shanks looks furious and slowly walks towards Teach.

Teach: 'Oi oi oi! Don't come closer, can't you see? I'm having a hostage here. And a precious one too. You treat him like your own son right?! Zehahahaha! My old man treated me like one too, I'm really grateful to him you know. But I need to finish my plan! I just had to..' He can't finish his sentence, because Yasopp appears behind him and grabs his arms.

Shanks: 'Don't talk nonsense Teach. Didn't he teach you that you shouldn't badmouth the dead people?'

Luffy: 'S-shanks..'

Shanks: 'Luffy get away from there!' Shanks runs to the back of the supermarket where Teach and the others are.

Teach: 'Stop! Don't!' He looks scared but breaks free from Yasopp's grasp and smashes him on the ground. Teach swings his axe at Luffy who stands rooted to the spot in fear. Shanks gets in the way and pushes Luffy to safety. Blood splatters all over Luffy as Shanks' arm is nearly chopped off. The force of the swing and the sudden action puts Teach off balance and he falls over Shanks, but recovers himself quickly. Shanks, though bleeding profusely, rushes the half-dazed Teach and grapples with the heavy set man in an attempt to tackle him on the floor. Luffy is in shock at the events he just witnessed and can't help but stare. Shanks' blood loss begins to tell as Teach begins to overpower him.

Yasopp: 'Usopp! Go get them! Go get the police!' He takes a wine bottle and hits Teach with it. It breaks on his back, but had no effect. Shanks is struggling against Teach. Yasopp tries to block him so Teach can't do anything with the axe, but he's tough and him being heavily built is a disadvantage for Yasopp and Shanks.

Usopp runs to the entrance. People are filming and the police are ready with their guns, ready to take action.

Usopp: 'DO SOMETHING ALREADY!' He falls on his knees and he has tears in his eyes. Why did this happen? That's all he could think at that moment. Seeing one of the hostages come out, the police rush in and bring Teach down together. Shanks finally disengages from the struggle and falls back, staggering. He lost too much blood and he doesn't feel his arm at all. He looks at it. The only thing holding his arm together is a bit of sinew that Teach didn't managed to cut. But he doesn't seem to be bothered about that right now. Luffy is still in the same place. Shanks walks to him and kneels. He smiles gently, but that doesn't help because tears show up in Luffy's eyes.

Shanks: 'You were very brave you know? You did something even the police wouldn't do.'

Luffy: 'B-But.. Shanks..' His voice is shaking and can't say anything.

Shanks lays his hand on Luffy's head and pulls Luffy towards him until their foreheads touch each others: 'Nothing to worry about right? Isn't that what you always say?'

Luffy: 'But you're arm.. It's not gonna heal, is it? You're not okay at all!' Luffy can't help but cry. Shanks rests his right arm around Luffy's shoulders and hugs him. Luffy's tears are flowing silently.

Policeman: 'Sir, you need treatment. Please come this way.' An ambulance shows up in front of the supermarket. He lets go of Luffy and stands up. He walks to the ambulance and doesn't want any help. He got first aid and has to be hospitalized. On the way to the hospital Shanks lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 8

Eighth Chapter:

There is blood everywhere around Luffy, even on his clothes. He's still sitting in the same place and doesn't want to get up too. Somehow he feels too ashamed to look up. Usopp and Yasopp are already outside and Teach is on his way to the police station for interrogation. An ambulance officer asks if he's ok, but Luffy doesn't answer. He wasn't hurt physically because of Shanks and he couldn't do anything. Luffy feels angry with himself. Why didn't he do anything? Why was he just sitting there doing nothing at all?! He's biting his lip until blood appears. Ace rushes into the building and holds Luffy's face with his hands. 'Are you okay? Luffy, he didn't hurt you did he?' Ace looks shocked. Luffy's shirt is covered with blood. 'Luffy! Answer me please, what happened to you? Did you get any treatment?' Luffy shakes his head as a response. He can't bring himself to say anything.

Ace: 'What? Luffy, you have to tell me!' Luffy still can't say anything. 'I..A-Ace..' is all he could bring out. Tears appear again in his eyes but Luffy doesn't want to cry anymore. Nothing will change from it. He wants to go to the hospital. He tries to stand up. He is holding the wall and stands on his feet, but they're shaking and Luffy can't keep the balance to stay still. Ace helps Luffy stand up by holding his arm. 'It will be fine. You hear me Luffy? It will be okay.' Luffy shakes his head. 'I need to go to Shanks.' Luffy starts walking but Ace holds him back so he can't move. 'What happened Luffy? What happened to Shanks? Sabo and I just came here.' Ace tries to get a hold of the situation. When they arrived an ambulance drove off and the police already arrested that Teach-guy. 'Don't tell me he was the one in the ambulance..?' Ace looks worried. At that moment Sabo stands before Luffy and says: 'He'll be fine Luffy. He lost too much blood, that's why he lost consciousness.'

Luffy: 'But his arm! He saved me.. I couldn't do anything.' Luffy looks down, but Ace pulls Luffy towards him and wraps his arms around him. 'Baka.. You always get yourself into trouble, don't you? Trying to save everyone..' Ace smiles, '..But that was very brave of you, Luffy'.

Luffy: 'If I wasn't here then Shanks would have been fine.'

Sabo: 'If you didn't rush in, then who knows what might have happened to Usopp and Yasopp-san, right?' Luffy doesn't answer.

Ace: 'Let's go.' Luffy looks up. 'To where?'

Ace : 'The hospital of course! You just said that you wanted to go dumbass.'

Luffy: ' Eh? Ah..' He lets go of Ace and sees the blood on Ace's shirt. 'Did that come from me?' Luffy touches his own face with his hand. The blood is even there. Luffy feels like he forgot what exactly happened. It happened so fast, he only remembers Shanks' arm and that bastards face.

Sabo: 'C'mon.' He softly pushes Luffy forward and looks at Ace. He looks serious and seems to be in deep thoughts. When they walk out of the building an orange warm light falls on Luffy's face. It's almost sunset. It must be around 21:00 o'clock, which means the bar must be full by now. But Luffy couldn't possibly care about that now. Suddenly, a person appears and hugs him tightly. 'Are you okay? Ow, I'm so sorry Luffy! I didn't want you to go through that! It must have been horrible..' Right after Ace and Sabo left the bar Ben wanted to run after them, but Makino insisted to go too. Ben brought Makino to the scene and when he heard from a policeman that Shanks has been hospitalized, he immediately drove off. She looks gently at Luffy. 'I'm fine I guess.' Is all Luffy could say.

Makino: ' you really want to go now, don't you?'

Luffy: 'Hmhm..'

Sabo: 'I only have my scooter here.'

Makino: 'I got a second pair of Captain's car keys.' She shows the keys and Ace takes them. 'Let's go then.'

Police officer: 'Wait! I finally found you! I need to talk to you. ' He looks at Luffy. 'I need your report for the court.'

Chief: 'Do you really think he can just tell you everything right after he experienced all this?!'

Ace: 'Chief? Where did you appear from?'

Chief: ' I was here the whole time standing behind Makino! How could you not notice me?'

Sabo:' Well.. you're kinda little you know.. hehe..' He smiles with his teeth showing but the Chief doesn't like it and takes it as a sarcastic insult.

Chief: 'You!' He points at the Officer. 'We'll come to the police station right after we visited Shanks.'

The officer wanted to reply on that but the Chief interrupts him: 'Alright! Everyone here? Let's go! Society these days.' Luffy can't help but smile and runs after the Chief. He jumps in the car. 'Come on! Don't be so slow!'

Makino: 'Sorry officer! We'll come to the police station later!' She bows her head a little and rushes to the car with Sabo and Ace.


	8. Chapter 9

Ninth Chapter:

Ace is driving the car. The Chief sits next to him and Luffy, Makino and Sabo sit in the back. Makino tries to clean Luffy's face with a tissue. 'I'm fine Makino. ' says Luffy.

Makino: 'C'mon, you look horrible Luffy. ' She's concentrating on Luffy's cheek and rubs some blood off. Sabo: ' Make sure you don't rub his face off..' He wants to laugh at Luffy for being pampered by Makino, but the Chief sees it. ' Why are you so sarcastic today Sabo?'

Sabo: 'It was a joke Chief. Seriously..Old people these days.'

Ace: 'The older, the crazier right?' Ace looks in the rearview mirror and smiles.

Chief: 'You pay attention to the road damn it!' They arrive at the hospital. Journalists with camera's are standing in front of the entrance. They're waiting for the latest news on Shanks' condition. The whole country already knows about the incident since it was live on the television. Nothing much was shown, because everything happened inside, but they already know what exactly happened and they're desperate to get more information. Shanks is a known businessman in the country after all.

Sabo: ' Luffy, here is my sweater. Wear it or else they'll notice you. Ace, you should change too. You're shirt is also covered in blood.'

Ace: ' I'll close my jacket. Come on, we're going.' They get out of the car and walk inside. A nurse approaches them and says: 'Excuse me, but it isn't a visitor hour.'

Makino: 'Hello, we're Shanks' family.' She smiles politely and the nurse immediately takes them to Shanks' room. He's lying in the back. He's unconscious and his left arm has been completely amputated. All that's left is his left shoulder and that's been covered in bandage. Luffy's stomach is turning upside down by seeing it and he feels so bad about all this. Ace rubs his hand through Luffy's hair and says: 'He'll be angry with you if you regret what you did.' Makino sits in the chair next to Shanks' bed and holds his hand. She removes his red hair out of his face with her other hand. ' It looks like he'll be fine. He looks so peaceful.'

Chief: 'Let's hope for it. All we can do is pray for him to be alright.'

A doctor walks in. He has several tattoos on his arms and looks really tired. 'Are you his family? My name is Trafalgar Law and I was in charge of emergency procedures for this man. He lost a lot of blood and we had to amputate the entire arm to prevent necrosis from spreading. The area was infected pretty badly, I was given permission to examine the weapon used in the incident. He is lucky to have survived but it will take him time to get used to the loss and besides the possibility of trauma, he should be fine. Would you like to go over the possibilities of prosthetic limbs before the patient wakes? '

Makino: 'He probably doesn't want that. '

Luffy: ' Will he be fine?'

Law: ' Yes. We'll monitor him for a week and run some tests in the meanwhile. He will probably need rehabilitation to adjust, but disregarding the loss of a limb, he'll live.' While saying all this, Law didn't smile even once. He seemed really cold and yet he knew exactly what he was talking about, so the others didn't have to fear anything and they felt relieved.

He leaves the room and everyone stays quiet. Sabo stands against the wall and looks outside the window. It's evening and people leave their houses to go out to bars or parties. Ace is sitting on the table that's placed next to the window and the Chief stands next to Makino. Luffy walks to Shanks' bed and sits on the foot end. After ten minutes passed three people walk into the room. Sabo's eyes become big and he can't bring out a single word. Ace looks angry, but the three people didn't notice it. ' Sabo, we heard about the incident and we finally figured out where you lived these past years. Seriously, why are you with these people?' Sabo is getting furious. 'How did you find out?' He said it with a calm voice. The man gets closer to him and doesn't pay attention to the others. A younger boy steps forward to Sabo and says: 'It was pretty easy you know. All we had to do was call the university and ask for your data. ' He grins at Sabo, but Sabo looks disgusted.

Man: 'Stelly-kun, don't be like that ok? It wasn't that difficult to find him anyway.'

Sabo's father looks at Sabo. His mother is there too, but all she does is look at each person for at least 1 minute and her face is getting uglier by the second. 'Why are you with these people Sabo? Why did you run away back then?'

She looks with a played worried face at Sabo. Sabo can't believe it. After all that, they want him back? Why all of a sudden? Just what do they want from him?


	9. Chapter 10

Tenth Chapter:

Sabo turns his hands into fists. He trying to stay calm because getting angry won't help with these people. His parents and adoptive brother are standing before him without any interest. It's like they're forcing themselves to bring him back. 'All you care about is your family business. I don't care about the family fortune. I don't care if we're some important family in this country and I definitely don't care about you.' Sabo is breathing heavily. He can't stay calm after all. They make him furious. How could they show their faces here in front of everyone and act like nothing happened?

Sabo's father looks like he just experienced the end of the world. 'How dare you talk like that to your own parents!' His face is getting flushed from rage.

Sabo: ' Well sorry, Father, I didn't know you still see me as your son?' Sabo raises an eyebrow. He stands with a straight back in front of his father and has a serious look on his face. Sabo suddenly looks like a high-class heir of an important family. Luffy has never seen Sabo acting like this before. He's always slacking off in everything except for school and his music. He's always laughing about everything and never seems troubled by anything. Ace is still looking angry and keeps quiet.

Stelly: 'Father, do you really want him back? He'll just run away again.' Sabo can't stand looking at him. Stelly always has a sarcastic look on his face and he probably doesn't even care about their parents at all. All he wants, is that fortune. Sabo was born into a wealthy family. Not just regular wealthy, but prestigeous as well. His family owns the largest bank in the country.The bank has been in the family for many generations and Sabo is supposed to be the next owner. His parents think he's studying Economics at the University, but that's not true. Sabo secretly signed up for History. But if they think he's studying Economics, then why do they bother trying to get him back? 'Don't tell me..' He's starting to realize what's going on.

Father: 'Do you think I'm that stupid? When I asked for your data at your school, they gave me everything. Including what direction you took. ' He's saying it with a mild, calm voice and his forehead has sweat on it. He takes out an elaborately embroidered handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wipes his forehead. 'How dare you, Sabo? How dare you oppose my will? Why did you take another direction? Why didn't you stick with Economics like you're supposed too? How are you going to inherit the bank if you don't have the qualifications to do so?' Sabo's head is hurting. He doesn't want to listen to this crap anymore.

'You've got Stelly to take it! Let him steal it away from you, because I don't want it.'

Mother: 'That's it. You're coming with us. We can talk about this later. You've disappointed me so badly Sabo!' She starts crying, or rather she's faking the tears to make it look more dramatically.

Sabo: ' Nothing about you is real. You all live in a dream world. All you care about is money and status. '

Father: 'Sabo, I demand you to come back with us.' He's losing his patience and wants to go already.

Ace: 'He's twenty years old. So he's overage. You have no right to demand anything. Sabo doesn't have to follow your rules anymore.' He didn't move an inch from that spot and he's still looking angry.

Chief: 'Maybe we should leave them from a while. This doesn't concern us. Let's go get some tea Makino, Luffy and you too, Ace.' He's getting ready to leave but Luffy doesn't want to go. 'Of course this includes us! Sabo is our brother!'

Father: 'Brothers? You call THEM your brothers? Sabo! You have one brother and that's Stelly. Do not associate yourself with these peasants!'

Ace stands up and wants to approach Sabo's father but Sabo stops him and holds him off. 'What are you doing? Let me go, that guy is mad in his head!' Ace can't believe these people. Coming in here in a hospital!

Sabo: 'I know Ace.. Father, let's talk about this outside.' Stelly and his mother want to leave the room but Sabo interrupts them: 'Alone.'

Luffy: ' Sabo, why aren't you..'

Sabo: 'It will be fine Luffy.' He smiles at Luffy and walks outside the room. Luffy looks at Stelly and Stelly raises his eyebrows and looks down on Luffy. It's pissing Luffy off, so he says: ' Sabo is my big brother, got that?' He also raises an eyebrow and refuses to look at Stelly.


	10. Chapter 11

Eleventh chapter:

Luffy is staring out of the window. Luffy can't help but wonder what's Sabo taking so long. Sabo's mother and Stelly are sitting on the other side of the room with their backs towards the others. His mother is frustrated and Stelly seems bored. He's looking at his nails.

Luffy: 'When will he come back?' He looks at Ace. 'I don't know. ' Ace honestly doesn't know what Sabo and his father are discussing. Sabo doesn't talk much about his past. He doesn't want to think about it. All Ace knows is that Sabo doesn't think of them as his family. But Ace can't accept that. At least he has parents. Ace never had any parents and Luffy doesn't even remember his father's face. Luffy's grandfather only visits him once a year during summer vacation to spend time with the three of them. Luffy moved in with Makino when he was only 7 years old. Sabo hates his parents, but why? He knows what they've done, but still.. Ace can't seem to understand it.

Stelly: 'It stinks here. Hey, you. Open the window.' He points at Ace. Ace looks at him and doesn't answer. He doesn't move an inch and refuses to do as he says.

Stelly: 'What are you waiting for? '

Chief: 'You've got your own legs kid. Go open it yourself. '

Makino isn't listening either and cleans Shanks' face. ' Ace-kun, can you please give me the water bottle and the tissues in my handbag next to you?'

Ace: 'Sure Makino-san! Here you go.' He takes out the bottle and the tissues and passes it to Makino. Ace can't help but smile at Stelly. Luffy can't hold his laugh in either. Stelly looks like he just had a slap in his face.

The door opens and Sabo walks in. 'You can leave.' He said it to his mother and Stelly. His mother stands up but doesn't leave. 'What.. why all of a sudden?'

Sabo: 'He's waiting outside.' Sabo takes a chair and sits next to Shanks' bed. 'Sorry for that. I didn't expect them to come now of all times hehe.' He smiles while looking a bit awkward.

Luffy: 'Eh? But what happened? What did they want from you? Aren't you going with them? '

Sabo: 'Of course I'm not going Luffy. I never agreed to that.'

Luffy: 'But what were you talking about with your dad then? '

Sabo: ' Nothing.. It wasn't anything serious.'

Luffy: 'Yes, it was! Nee, Sabo!' But Sabo is ignoring him.

Ace: 'Luffy, it's fine. He's here and not with them. Doesn't that count too?' Sabo frowns thankfully to Ace.

Luffy: 'Fine..' He looks troubled but forgets about it immediately.

Chief: 'Isn't it time for us to go? It's already late.'

Makino: 'I'm staying. I can't leave him here all alone.'

Ace: ' Get some sleep okay? Don't overdo anything. '

Makino: 'Hay hay..' They say goodbye and leave. The next few days pass on normally and the picnic that was planned that Sunday is postponed until the summer vacation. The weekend is over and they have to go to school again. Luffy visits the hospital every day after school. Makino is staying there. She just can't leave Shanks alone while he's still unconscious. Meanwhile, Dadan is taking care of the boys and Sanji helps Sabo out in the bar as much as possible. On Friday Ace and Sabo are watching the television in the bar while waiting for dinner. Luffy stayed at home because of the new Jum Special that came out that day. He just has to finish it before he comes to the bar. The news is on and the bar is filling with people. Dadan isn't as strict as Makino and gives the boys a beer. Ace drinks it in one go and asks for a second one. Sanji is looking at the news while smoking a cigarette. His eyes grow big and he turns on the volume. Everyone in the bar is quiet and listen carefully. Teach is shown on the television. It's the same picture they as last time.

Reporter: '…he escaped today around 03:00 o'clock in the morning. It's still unknown how he managed to escape. The police won't give any information and are still researching on this matter.'

Dadan gave Ace his second bottle of beer but it falls out of his hands.


	11. Chapter 12

Twelfth Chapter:

Sabo's phone is ringing, but he doesn't pick up. Ace is standing up but Sabo stops him. 'What are you going to do? You can't possibly find him!'

Ace: 'I don't care! I'll find him somehow!'

Sabo: 'Calm down first, you're panicking!' Sabo grabs Ace's arms.

Ace: 'Don't tell me to stay calm. Why the hell would I stay calm. He was FINALLY, after all those years locked up. How the hell did he manage to escape? I'm going to kill that guy!' Ace is almost screaming this. His hands are shaking and he's trying to get away from Sabo but Sabo won't let him.

Marco also stands up and walks towards Ace. 'That guy is miles away from here. He could even be in another country. Don't go jumping to conclusions and chase someone like him, Ace!'

Ace: 'I don't care! You know what he did! And now Shanks. It killed Luffy inside you know! Let me go Sabo.' He looks at Sabo. 'No, I won't let you go. What can you do? We all know what he did back then and what he did now. But we don't know anything about him or his gang. How the hell are you going to find him and get revenge for what he did?' Sabo won't let go of Ace's arms and wants him to calm down first. His phone is ringing again. He takes it out and looks who it is. 'Shanks..?' He picks up the phone and talks to him. Apparently Shanks wants Ace to come over, but he can't get in touch with him. Ace isn't picking up his phone so he had to call Sabo. 'You've regained consciousness?'

Shanks: 'Yes, this morning. Let Ace come here, before he does anything reckless. I'll talk to him.'

Sabo: 'Ok..Bye. Ace, c'mon, we're going to Shanks. He wants to talk to you.' He puts his phone in his pocket.

Ace: 'Why would I.. I don't have time for this! He'll try to talk me out of it anyway!'

Sabo: 'Just come with me okay?'

Ace: 'Tsk.' He forces his arm out of Sabo's grasp and takes the auto keys. Sabo follows him and they drive to the hospital.

Once arrived they go to Shanks' room. He looks really weak and tired, but he always has a warm look on his face. 'Where is Luffy? Didn't he come with you?' Shanks looks surprised.

Ace refuses to answer and looks irritated out of the window.

Sabo: 'He wasn't in the bar yet. So he probably doesn't know. At least, that's what I hope.' Ace looks at him: 'Shit..That's true. If he finds out he'll be going after Teach right away.'

Shanks: 'you were going to do the same. So why wouldn't you let Luffy go after him?' Shanks looks at Ace. 'There is no way I'm going to let Luffy interfere in this! He's already been targeted once and I won't let him get into danger this time!'

Shanks: 'Then what would Luffy do if you lose against Teach? You should think about that too Ace. You are his family. Both of you are his entire world. If you expose yourself to this danger then that would literally break Luffy.' Ace doesn't answer.

Sabo: 'Then what should we do? I mean, I understand what Ace is trying to do you know. I want to find that guy too.'

Shanks: 'Even you Sabo?' He takes a deep breath. 'Listen, if you two go after him, then who the hell knows what might happen. I know I can't stop you. But here is a reminder: If something happens to you, then I'm going to be responsible for that. Especially Luffy would feel responsible. He already feels ashamed of what happened.' He furrows his eyebrows and waits for their response.

Ace: 'Then we'll make sure nothing happens to us. We'll find that guy and make the police lock him up for good this time.' He walks out of the room and Sabo follows him. Shanks calls Ben and asks him to make sure nothing serious happens to Sabo and Ace.

Luffy is in his room. He has a poster of Soul King hanging on his door. It's a small room filled with pictures. He has pictures of his friends on his desk. One picture with Sanji and Zoro. Another with Usopp and Nami. Nami is holding a stuffed toy in her hands. It's a little reindeer from a manga. He's called Chopper and she has that cuddle for years now. Luffy won it at a festival. It was his only and very first win, but Nami took it away from him assuming he won it for her. He also has a picture above his bed with Ace and Sabo. He has lots of pictures hung up on the wall in his room. All his friends are there and they mean a lot to him. But there is one more thing. He calls it his treasure. Shanks gave him a hat when he was seven. Luffy just had moved here back then and Shanks gave it as a welcoming present to Luffy. It's a strawhat with a red lint. He even gave it a name: Mugi. Luffy is lying on his bed reading his Jump. He is the only one in his class who reads manga. He doesn't understand why other people don't like it. He finished reading it and stands up. His stomach is growling. 'I'm hungry. Time to go to the bar. I hope Sanji cooked and not Dadan..' He walks out of the house with this jacket on and goes to the bar. Makino decorated the bar in a spring theme a few weeks ago. There are flowers in the windows and she bought new light green satin curtains. He opens the door and takes a seat. 'Sanji! I'm really hungry, is the food ready?'

Sanji: 'Uhm.. Luffy. There is something we need to tell you. Shanks regained consciousness this morning and..'

Luffy: 'REALLY? I wanted to visit him tonight. I'll go right after dinner!' He can't wait until he can finally talk to Shanks again and looks around to search for the food. 'Hey, where is the food?'

Dadan: ' The food is not ready yet.'

Luffy: 'Then I'll go to Shanks first! By the way, where are Sabo and Ace? I thought they'd be here.'

Dadan: 'They 're already at the hospital. They didn't want to disturb you.'

Luffy: 'Ara.. That's weird. Ah well! I'm off!' Luffy runs outside and goes to the hospital to visit Shanks.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Luffy is running towards the hospital. He runs past Yasopp's branch. The supermarket opened two days after the incident because Yasopp just couldn't wait any longer and wanted to work again. Usopp is outside cleaning the windows. 'Oi Luffy! Heard about Shanks-san? I'm so glad!'

Luffy: 'Usopp! Yeah, I'm on my way to the hospital. Wanna come too?'

Usopp: 'Sorry, I really have to help out. We have a lot of customers today.'

Luffy: 'Too bad. I'll see you tonight at the bar okay?'

Usopp: 'Definitely! I'll be there!' He waves with his hand and continues his job. Luffy starts running again. His stomach is growling. 'I hope they have some food' The front door of the hospital opens and Luffy runs inside. He goes with the lift up and walks to Shanks' room. Shanks has his laptop on his lap and looks serious. 'Shanks! You're awake!' Luffy is happy. Shanks still looks ill, but Luffy is just glad that Shanks woke up.

Shanks: 'Ah! Luffy! Here take a seat! How is it going?' Shanks smiles brightly and takes away a bag that was on the chair. Luffy sits down. 'Great! Well.. They canceled the picnic.'

Shanks: ' Makino told me about it. Well, now we can hold the picnic in the summer vacation right? We could even go to a river and swim there! How does that sound?' He turns off his laptop and puts it in its bag. 'Sounds great! We can catch some fish too!' Luffy's stomach is growling again. 'I'm hungry.' He looks at Shanks. 'Do you have..?'

Makino: 'Luffy! You're already here. Good thing I brought some extra's. Here you go Captain. I brought some dinner.'

Shanks: 'Enough for the three of us?'

Luffy: 'I'll eat it all!'

Shanks: 'No you won't! How is that little stomach of yours going to hold all that in? I bet I can eat twice as much as you!'

Luffy: 'Ah! Forget it! I can eat way more than you Shanks!' He looks angry and Makino spreads out all the food on the table next to them. 'I brought three portions in case Captain wanted some more, but guess that third portion will go to you Luffy. Here you go.' She gives both of them a dish with some delicious food from the Baratie. They eat it all and Shanks keeps making jokes about Luffy. Luffy tries to insult Shanks too, but that makes Shanks laugh even more. He stops making those jokes when Makino looks angry at him.

Luffy: 'Shanks..' They finished dinner and Luffy wants to talk to him about what happened last week.

Shanks: 'Yes?' He just finished messaging someone and looks up to Luffy.

Luffy: ' Yasopp-san opened his branch again.'

Shanks: 'Yes, I know about that.'

Luffy: 'Anno.. How is your arm?' Luffy doesn't know what he should say to start this conversation.

Shanks: 'Well, it's not really there anymore, is it?' He wants to laugh because he meant it as a joke, but Luffy looks worried. 'C'mon Luffy, do you really think I care about this? It's just an arm.'

Luffy: 'That Teach-guy..He gave you that scar on your face too right?'

Shanks suddenly looks serious. 'Who told you about that Luffy?'

Luffy: 'I.. Ace and Marco were talking about it once.. when I was in the kitchen and they were in the living room playing on the Xbox 360…It's supposed to be a secret right?' Luffy is ashamed and looks down.

Shanks: ' And you accidently heard them. Don't worry Luffy, I'm not angry. And I don't care about Teach.'

Luffy: 'But what did he do then? How did you get that scar from him?' He really wants to know about it. Luffy has a feeling everyone knows what happened in the past. He knows Ace and Sabo aren't telling him everything and he never asked them about it. 'Where are Sabo and Ace by the way? Dadan said that they were here.'

Shanks: 'They already left. Didn't you see them?' Shanks is trying to avoid Luffy's questions about Teach and it works. Luffy totally forgot Teach and says that he didn't see them at the road.

'hhmm.. Well, you'll see them at the bar eventually.' Luffy isn't satisfied. 'Luffy, you don't have to worry ok? I'm fine. What happened, happened. Everything is in the past now. Besides, you really need to graduate this year! Without getting busted while cheating!' Shanks gets closer to Luffy and whispers: 'Try a blouse with a breast pocket. You can stick a paper with answers on the inside. There is no teacher who will notice it! That's how I passed my exams.'

Makino: 'Captain!' But Makino is laughing. 'Believe it or not, but she cheated too on her tests.' Shanks bursts out in laughter after he said that. Luffy can't help but laugh too. Makino blushes a bit and they keep on making jokes like these for an hour or so. Luffy and Makino get ready to leave. 'Don't drink any alcohol ok? You need to recover, and alcohol is bad for you!' Makino looks serious and he gives her a kiss on her cheek. 'Says the one who runs a bar. I'll do my best.' They leave and are on their way to the bar. They're almost there when Makino says: 'Maybe you can ask Sabo to help you with your homework Luffy.'

Luffy: 'That would be great!' They walk into the bar but Ace and Sabo aren't there. Luffy takes out his phone and calls Ace. He wants to know where they are. They are always here at Friday night. It's like a weekly routine to close another week of school. Ace isn't picking up. Luffy tries calling Sabo, but he isn't picking up either.

Makino: 'I'm sure they're fine Luffy, don't worry about them.'

Dadan: 'They're at that age.' She shakes her head and looks serious at Ben. He's on his tablet in a corner of the bar. He looks stressed and he's trying to do something on it. Luffy walks towards him but Ben turns it off. 'What is it Luffy?' He smoking and he's drinking a coffee. 'You never drink coffee at Friday night!'

'Sake, Sake! Where is it? Japanese alcohol is always the best!' A green haired guy walks in.

Sanji: 'Mosshead in sight. Preparing a canon in three..two..one..'

'Shut up Nosebleed.' Zoro takes a seat on the other side of the bar. It's crowded, so he didn't notice Luffy yet. His cheeks are a bit red which means he was already drinking before he came here. 'Did you hear about that criminal? What's he called again? Teachy? Yeah him. Quite the bastard for being able to escape right?'

Sanji: 'Shut up you idiot! I can't believe what you just did!' Luffy stands up and walks towards Zoro and Sanji. 'Ready for revenge?' Zoro grins at Luffy and brings a cup of sake to his mouth. Sanji takes a deep breath. 'Don't think we'll let you do this alone Luffy.'


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Luffy turns his hand into a fist. His hands are shaking from anger. 'And how do you plan on finding Teach?' Ben stands behind Luffy. He looks angry at Zoro. Sanji lights up his cigarette and says: 'With our brains, that's how. That shithead can't possibly be smart.'

Ben: 'But his gang is. You're underestimating him. And Luffy, Shanks and your brothers wouldn't forgive you if you do this. None of you brats should get involved.'

Luffy: 'We're not brats anymore! I'll find him.'

Ben: 'And then? What would you do after you find him? Fight him and lose your life or call the police and let them do the work? He'll just escape again.'

Luffy: ' I'd rather lose my life fighting then doing nothing and regret it!' He turns around and looks straight at Ben. He's smaller and looks really weak compared to Ben, but he's standing brave and serious in front of him.

Ben: 'This is why you're still a brat Luffy. Life is more important than that. Giving your life to a scumbag like him? Stay still and let us do the dirty work. The boss wouldn't forgive both me and you if I'd let you go search for Teach.' When Ben was saying this, Ace and Sabo were standing at the entrance of the bar. ' Luffy, forget it. You hear me? I won't let you interfere!' Ace said it with a calm voice and walks forward into the bar. 'So you do know about this?! Why didn't you tell me right away and bring me with you?' Luffy can't believe they were hiding this from him. Luffy wants to get out of the bar but Ace stops him by holding him. He lowers his head until he's at the same height with Luffy and says: ' I don't want to lose anyone else. Ok?' Luffy stops struggling. 'But..' He wants to convince Ace, but Ace interrupts him: 'No, Luffy. It's enough. You'll only get in the way you know, clumsy brother.'

Luffy: 'Then you stop searching for him too. I know you're going to try to find him. We're in this together or not at all.'

Sabo: 'Ok. But we can help Ben right? I know he wants to stop us too, but let us help him then.'

Luffy: 'Can I help too?'

Ace: 'Sure.' He smiles at Luffy. After all that happened everyone in the bar still had a fun night together. Luffy went home to go to bed in the early morning and Ace and Sabo are still in the bar. Ben is there too and knows what they're doing: 'You may have fooled him, but I'm not gonna let you do this either.'

Ace: 'Sorry uncle. You can't stop us.'

Ace and Sabo start their research that very night. They gather all the news available about Teach. Well, Sabo is the one doing this, because Ace falls asleep every five minutes of boredom. They wake up every night when Luffy's asleep and do everything to find even one little hint on Teach's whereabouts.

A few days later, when school started again, Luffy comes out of school and sees Sabo in the car waiting for him. He takes a seat in the front. 'And? How was school?'

Luffy: 'Those teachers keep on saying we should start learning for the upcoming tests.'

Sabo: 'And..did you start?'

Luffy: 'y-yes..' He looks away. 'Luffy. If you don't practice, then how are you going to graduate? Thanks to you, both you and Usopp failed the exams last year because..'

Luffy: 'Because I wanted to cheat on Usopp's test.. hay hay. Dadan and Chief said that countless times already.'

Sabo: 'And I'm saying it again. No cheating this time. The teachers will notice you right away, especially Miss Nico Robin from History. I know all about it Luffy. I tried cheating too you know. She busted me every single time back then.' He smiles. 'Want me to help you?'

Luffy: 'Aren't we going to search for Teach?'

Sabo: 'We've got time enough for that. You're exams are close. We want you to graduate this time Luffy, so you can go to college too you know.'

Luffy: 'But college is boring! At least, that's what Nami and Zoro say. How am I supposed to survive that?'

Sabo: 'Survive? Ah! But you can eat in classes there unlike in high school classes.' He furrows his eyebrows. 'How does that sound?'

Luffy: 'Eat in classes? I already do that!'

Sabo: 'But now you won't have to mind the teachers anymore.' Luffy totally forgot about Teach. This is how Ace and Sabo tried to avoid the Teach-matter the whole week. Luffy doesn't know anything about their secret research and he's only focusing on the exams now. 'I'll help you with your homework ok?'

Luffy: 'Fine.. Dadan is cooking today right? Can we go eat somewhere else before we go home?' Luffy is drooling. 'I want the Ramen from the Baratie!'

Sabo: 'So I can pay for you? I'm not rich you know! But ramen sounds better than that old hag's food.'

Luffy: 'Ace will be so jealous! Shishi' He is himself again. It makes Sabo happy to see Luffy like that and he treats Luffy to a delicious bowl ramen made by Sanji's old man himself. Once they arrive home, they go straight to Sabo's room. Sabo supervises him until dinnertime. Luffy can't think properly anymore after all that information and is really hungry. While Sabo's on the toilet, Luffy opens all his drawers in search for food. In one drawer, he finds a label. It has a flower on it. It's pure gold and it looks like a necklace. Luffy asks what it is when Sabo comes back. 'Why did you take that out Luffy?' He puts it back and closes the drawer. 'It's my family sign. It shows that I'm one of them. The next inheritor and stuff.'

Luffy: 'What were you talking about with your father Sabo?' Luffy really wants to know about Sabo's past. 'Luffy, I..' Sabo doesn't know what to answer.

Luffy: 'No secrets between the three of us right?'

Sabo: 'Fine then. I'll tell you what happened.' Sabo sits on his bed and puts one foot on the chair that Luffy's sitting on. He tells Luffy everything that happened between him and his family. ' They're not like Shanks, Makino or even Dadan you know. They're the kind that force you to study your whole life for one purpose. To make the business a success. That's all they wanted from me. To inherit the bank and make it a success. Mom didn't wish me goodnight or complimented me when I did something good. All she did was make sure I learned to sit in a proper way, talk the proper way, always obey the 'higher ups' and be quiet when my father was talking. I never played with toys and run outside acting like the police and arrest your friends while they act like the thieves. I wasn't allowed to talk to 'lower' people and I had to go to a boarding-school. Dad never smiled to me. He never said that he cared about me. One day, when I was 9 years old, I tried running away from home. I saw other children holding hands with their parents on the streets and sons playing football with their fathers in the parks. I had nowhere to go of course. I was alone. That night the police found me in a park. They brought me back home. My father and mother acted like they were worried to death about me, until the police left. I'll never forget that night Luffy. They locked me up in my room with only my books for months. I refused to study. I hated Economics and I still do. I didn't want to be like dad. I was so troublesome that my parents lost hope for me and adopted a boy. Stelly acted like the perfect son. But the thing is, he doesn't care about our parents either. All he wants is the fortune and their name. Dad loved him. He always bought him sweets and clothes. Always praised him for being such a good son. He literally called me scum instead. I endured it for six months. They wanted me to go to another boarding school. A special one this time in another city. To study there, I had to live in that school at a campus. So I made a plan. The day they'd leave me there, I'd escape. I didn't know where, so I gathered all the money I had. Sounds weird for a ten year old boy right? Those books taught me a lot after all I guess. Anyway, the day they drove me to that city and left me in front of the school was the day I escaped. I ran away until I reached the center of the city. Dad left me in front of the school without going inside, so no one knew I actually arrived that day. I didn't know where to go. I remember that I bought some food in a supermarket. Guess what? It was Yasopp-san's branch. I looked dirty and he didn't want me to sell anything, but he heard my stomach growling and sold me some food after all.'

Luffy: 'That's when you met us. We walked into the store and Makino couldn't help but ask you about your parents.'

Sabo: 'That's right. And I didn't answer in the first place. So you suddenly said that I could take a shower at your home.' Sabo and Luffy burst out in laughter. 'Why did you say that anyway?'

Luffy: 'You looked like you didn't have a home at all. So I thought I'd invite you. That's what Makino taught me to do.' Sabo rubs his hand through Luffy's hair. 'Little smartass. Thanks to that I was able to live here from that day on. I did tell Shanks and Makino-san what happened to me, but they weren't troubled by that at all. Shanks even said that he couldn't stand people like that. So he signed me up for the school you and Ace went to and somehow made sure my parents wouldn't notice anything.' Sabo smiles. 'I'm glad you know. I'm happy that I met you guys. You're my family.'

Luffy holds out his pinky. 'Promise?' Sabo looks surprised. 'Promise what Luffy?'

Luffy: 'That you won't leave us no matter what.' Sabo laughs and holds Luffy's pinky with his pinky. 'It's a promise.'


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Ace is in the garage. He took pictures of every witness on the news. The news showed the messages they received from citizens and Ace copied them. Now he's reading them and trying to get to a conclusion. Which is really difficult, because not much is known about Teach. Sabo is way better at this, is what Ace thinks. He finds some interesting 'hints' about Teach' whereabouts. Someone claims that he's been seen in a city nearby. Some say that he was seen with other people. His gang maybe? But these witnesses don't have to be necessarily true. They might have mistaken him for someone else. It is true that the backstreets of that city is known for its criminality. Many people go there to deal in drugs and there are rumors that people get killed there, but the Government covers those stories up. At least, that's what Shanks said once. But wouldn't that be too obvious then? It's too good to be true that Teach might be hiding there. There is another witness, an anonymous, he's saying that he's seen one of Teach' friends in that city. But how does he know who Teach' friends are? Ace can't concentrate. These hints are not trustworthy. But he can take a look in that city itself. He's wondering if he should visit those backstreets and ask around. It's a dangerous risk, but the only way to make sure. He texts Sabo: 'Oi, we're going away tomorrow, to take a look.' That should do. He's sure Sabo will understand it. Ace closes the garage door and goes to the bar for dinner. Luffy and Sabo are already there. Sabo scratches his head as a sign. So he understood it, plan for tomorrow is set then, are Ace's thoughts. They have dinner and Luffy keeps bragging about the Ramen he had that day. 'Why didn't you take me with you?' Ace is jealous. Ramen sounds way better than the food he has to eat now. That evening they visit Shanks like they do every evening together with Makino.

The next day is Friday. Luffy is at school and Sabo skips university for one day. Instead he's getting ready to go with Ace to another city. Sabo takes a pocketknife with him, just to be sure. They're going to the backstreets after all. Who knows what might happen if they ask the wrong person the wrong question. They leave with Sabo's car, but Ace is driving. Sabo is looking at the messages from the witnesses. 'There is a chance that he's there. More people confirm it. What did you tell Makino-san?' Ace: 'That I'm at college doing an extra project, you?'

Sabo: 'They think I'm at the university. They can't possibly find out that were actually doing this, can they?'

Ace: 'I hope not, or else they're too late. We've been able to avoid uncle Ben the whole week, so I don't see why we'd get busted now.'

Their drive took around an hour and they listened to the news broadcast on the radio the entire time. Once arrived, they park the car and walk into the center. 'So, what's the plan?' Sabo agreed with the thoughts that Ace would have planned everything for today.

Ace: 'What do you mean, plan?'

Sabo: 'YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME! I could have expected this.' Sabo sighs. ' I thought you knew what you were doing yesterday?'

Ace: 'Yeah, we're going to ask some people about Teach right? What do you need to plan for that? Ah! I do have pepper spray!' Ace smiles but it doesn't satisfy Sabo. 'Pepper spray? Seriously now? And how can pepper spray help us to find Teach?'

Ace: 'Makino-san always has it in her bag..'

Sabo: 'Why?'

Ace: 'Shanks gave it to her, just in case.'

Sabo: 'Talk about being overprotective. Okay, this is the plan. We're going to those back streets right? Let's start at a bar there. We'll get friendly with the bar owner and meanwhile we'll ask him some questions. Bar owners always know everything going on in the neighborhood.'

Ace: 'Let's go get some food first.'

Sabo: 'No! You can eat in that bar Ace!' Sabo drags Ace into one of those backstreets. They walk a few streets further. It's quiet over there and only shady people walk around. Some people look suspicious in their direction. 'C'mon, let's try this one.' Sabo walks into a bar at the end of a street. It's a dead-end street and this is the only bar they could find. It's dirty and it stinks inside. It's the exact opposite of Makino's bar. Makino's bar is colorful and beautiful compared to this one. They take a seat at the bar itself and ask for two beers. Ace also orders a sandwich. 'A sandwich?' Sabo doesn't get Ace at all. 'What? I'm hungry and I want a sandwich. Leave me be.' Ace gets his sandwich and starts eating it. The barkeeper didn't say a single word until now and he doesn't look like he trusts them either. After five minutes or so, the barkeeper speaks up: 'Why are two fancy boys all the way here in the back streets? This is not a place for kids you know.' The bar is empty so he must be talking to Ace and Sabo. ' I don't like crowded places. This is quiet and nice.' Ace grins at the barkeeper. 'Now don't be shy. I know people like you are always here for a reason. What do you want to know?' The barkeeper sees right through them.

Sabo: 'There is no point in hiding it then. We want some information on a certain person.'

Barkeeper: And why would I tell you anything?'

Sabo: 'Because we won't tell anyone. We'll even pay extra for ya.'

Barkeeper: 'Ha. You really fancy cityboys aren't you? Go back home and play on your playstation. This is no place for fancypants like you.'

Ace: 'I don't play on the playstation. I only have an Xbox 360.' The barkeeper starts laughing. 'You're a weird fellow kid. Don't think I can just tell you everything I know and get away with it. Everyone who lives here in the backstreets knows everything about every person.'

Ace: 'Then what about Teach?' Ace says it directly without hesitating. There is no point waiting any longer. He wants to know already.

Barkeeper: 'Didn't I just tell you that you shouldn't come here thinking you can get away with it?'

Ace: 'Just tell us what you know about him.'

Barkeeper: 'Why would I?' The barkeeper takes his hat from a plank and puts it on. 'Do you even know where you are?' A huge man is standing behind them. Sabo and Ace are in shock. Lafitte, one of Teach' friends stands before them. The barkeeper was one of Teach' gang? Sabo turns around.'Shit.' Burgess is standing behind them with a huge smile on his face. They fell right into their trap.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Burgess throws a punch in Ace and Sabo's direction but they dodge around and get behind him only to find Lafitte blocking their exit. Lafitte jumps over the bar and blocks them by standing at the entrance. Ace takes out the pepper spray and sprays it in his face. Lafitte starts screaming and falls on his knees. They get outside and start sprinting. As long as they reach the Main Street up ahead, Teach' gang won't be able to come out. They pass many people but they're just standing there and staring at Ace and Sabo. It creeps Sabo out. Why aren't they doing anything? They knew that Teach is hiding here. Are they working for him? Then why aren't they trying to stop us? 'Ace! Don't fall behind! We have to get to the safety of the main streets !We need to reach the main street now! I have a bad feeling about this!' Sabo holds his pocket knife in his hand. They almost reach the end of the street and they can see people up ahead. They're almost there. The Main Street is only a few steps away. But a man shows up in front of them and smashes both Ace and Sabo backwards on the floor. 'Argh, shit!' Sabo tries to block his fall with his hand, but he falls on his arm, which causes the arm to break. 'Let us go damnit!' Ace is struggling and they both kick Teach, but Teach is tough so the attacks don't affect him at all. He lifts them up by holding their necks. 'I can't have you escape now, can I? You already know where we've been hiding. To think you're smarter than the police. That Redhair and Newgate raised you pretty well, didn't they? Zehahahaha!' He walks towards a building on his right side and kicks the door open. It's a small building with a broken door and the windows don't have any glass in them. The people up ahead on the Main Street didn't notice anything. Ace is still struggling against Teach' grasp but Sabo can't do much to break free because of his arm. Sabo clicks on his pocket knife that he's still holding in his other hand. He stabs Teach' hand that's holding Ace. Teach loosens his grip on Ace and Ace takes advantage out of this. He breaks free from Teach and sprints outside. Teach throws Sabo on the floor but Sabo stands up and hops to Teach. He throws himself on Teach and tries to distract him. Sabo is in a huge disadvantage because he can't use his left arm at all. He did give Ace enough time to run to the main street by holding of Teach. Ace finally reaches the main street and runs to the opposite side. He wants to call the police but changes his mind. He calls Ben instead: 'Ben! We found Teach! We need your help now!'

Ben: 'What happened?'

Ace: 'I don't have the time to explain!' Ace is hiding in a small passage behind a garbage bin. 'He is holding Sabo hostage! You need to come now Ben!'

Ben: 'Ok, stay there where you are. I can track you and come to you immediately! I'll also call the police. Don't go back in there Ace!'

Ace: 'Are you mad? Sabo is in danger out there!' Ace hangs up and runs to the back street. A crashing sound is heard coming from the small building and Sabo falls on the ground before Ace. His head is bleeding and his eyes are closed. Sabo is unconscious.

Ben called the police and they're on their way to the city. He is currently at the hospital. He was as always handling the supermarket in his place until Shanks is recovered. They were discussing some matters when Ace suddenly called. Shanks is calling Yasopp and Lucky Roo right now and tells them where to go to find Ace and Sabo. Ben leaves too. He found their location with his tablet. He is using their phone numbers to be able to follow them when needed. 'Those fools.' Is what Ben says to himself. 'This is why they shouldn't have interfered. I should've paid more attention.' He starts the car and races to the place. He passes Luffy's school and is happy that he doesn't know yet. He asked Marco to make sure Luffy doesn't rush to the city.

School is finished and Luffy rushes home. Sabo didn't pick him up today and no one picks up their phone. Usopp is with him going through his newsfeed on his mobile. They first visit Shanks in the hospital. 'Shanks! Did you hear anything from Ace and Sabo?' Luffy sits on Shanks' bed. 'Aren't they at school?' Shanks doesn't look up from his laptop. His phone is ringing and he picks up: I need you here now…Yeah, you need to pick me up Roo, before it's too late!' He says it fast while doing all sorts of things on his laptop. 'Where are you going? You're still too ill to go home!' Luffy doesn't get this at all. 'I'm allowed to leave for a few hours.. to get some fresh air you know.. Luffy, aren't supposed to study right now for your exams?'

Luffy: 'Stop about those exams! You're all hiding something from me again, aren't you?'

Usopp is still on his phone and secretly trying to look at Shanks' laptop. Shanks notices him and closes the laptop. 'Ano.. I wasn't trying to look mister..' Usopp is getting scared and Shanks raises an eyebrow. ' I have the 'my head is turning in weird positions' disease..'

Shanks: 'You still have that habit Usopp? I know you're lying..' Shanks meant it in a gentle way but he's being too serious and can't even laugh. He has to get to Ace and Sabo before something serious happens. 'hhmm…' Luffy looks angry. 'What are you hiding Shanks?'

Luffy turns on the tv. He's ignoring Shanks and randomly chooses a program. 'News? News makes me fall asleep.' He wants to change it, but Usopp stops him. 'No, leave it. It could be interesting. An accident just happened in a city nearby. I want to know what it's about.' Usopp takes the remote control and turns on the volume. Camera's show from a helicopter what's happening on the ground. There are so many people and many police cars block witnesses on a scale of 20M. Several policemen hide behind their cars with guns. They're prepared to fire. The camera makes a close-up so you can see who's involved in the accident. One man is lying on the ground and two are still fighting. One of them holds a gun and the other has something like a stick in his hand. More people show up and come out of a small building. A huge guy holds the man with the stick in his hand.

Shanks: 'Usopp, turn this off.' Both Usopp and Luffy are looking with their mouth wide open. 'Those people..' Usopp can barely speak. Luffy recognized the people too and jumps off the bed. 'Stop Luffy! I know you want to go, but listen to me first.' Shanks is trying to stay calm but can't grab Luffy because Luffy is too fast. Luffy shakes his head as a response and runs outside. 'Luffy, wait!' Usopp follows him. He goes outside and sees Luffy looking around. 'What is it Luffy?' Usopp is out if breath.

Luffy: 'A car.. I need to get there.' Luffy runs to the street and looks if there are any taxi's to give him a ride.

Usopp: 'If you want a taxi, then wait for a bit.'

Luffy: 'Hurry, We don't have any time.'

Usopp: 'Follow me.' They run to a bus station one block away. Many taxi's are standing there and they go to the first one they see. They take a seat and tell the driver where to go. 'And as fast as possible please! It's urgent!' The driver races towards the city and reach the backstreet . Luffy jumps out of the car. He avoids all the people and arrives at the scene. 'SABO, ACE!' A policeman next to him tries to hold him off and blocks Luffy's way. Ben is slowly walking towards Teach. Burgess is holding Ace while Teach is pointing a gun at him. Ben has a gun too and points it at Teach. 'He doesn't have anything to do with this Teach. Let the boys go.' Teach kicks Sabo in his stomach. Sabo shows no reaction since he's unconscious. 'You can have this guy. Zehaha.'

Ace: 'DON'T YOU DARE!' Ace does everything in his league to break free from Burgess' grasp, but Burgess is just too strong.

Teach takes a look around and sees Luffy. ' Luffy! I didn't know you were here too zehah!'

Ace: 'Luffy! You dumbass! Get the hell out of here!' Ace is still trying to break free but it won't succeed.

Luffy: 'I won't let you hurt anyone this time!' Luffy wants to go but the policeman is still holding him.

Ben is thinking what he should do now. He can't shoot because of the police. One wrong move and Teach will shoot. Ace and Luffy aren't the kind that will stay still. So making a plan is quite useless. Not to mention Sabo. Ben wants to know his condition. He has some serious injuries. Ben knows he has to wait for Shanks but how long will it take? 15, 30 minutes? We can't just stand here and do nothing. Teach will make a move now. Ben is out of ideas. He has no clue what he should do now.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Luffy is panicking. He doesn't know what to think anymore. He wants Ace and Sabo to be safe. Luffy doesn't even care why this is happening. All he wants is to help them get out of this. The policeman is still holding him and Luffy is still trying to break free. Another policeman on Luffy's left side is reporting to the headquarters: 'We have one hostage and one wounded.' A man on the radio responds with: 'I'll be there in a few minutes with back-up.' Ben is still concentrating on Teach. 'Teach, Ace has nothing to do with this. Let him go.' Ben looks really calm, but he's trying to figure out a plan to stop this.

Teach: 'Nothing to do with this? Zehahahaha! That's funny! Wasn't he the one that got adopted by Shanks and changed his name so the media won't chase him around everywhere? This boy is actually pretty famous. You already know, don't you? Of course would Shanks at least tell you! His right-handed man! This was supposed to stay a secret but thanks to Newgate I finally found out this little secret. His name is not Portgas D. Ace! His name is Gol D. Ace! He's one of the famous missing orphans. His parents were both murdered 15 years ago! He's the child of the previous President! Zehahaha!' Ace is in shock. How did they know? Shanks told Ben? How does Teach know of this? Pops made sure no one would be able to figure this out. 'BASTARD!' He doesn't even know what to say. Luffy and Sabo were the only ones he shared this with. Did pops tell Shanks then? Is that why Ben is always following us when we're going out? Ace is thinking many things at the same time. He's confused and everything starts to connect. Ace knows what's going on here. That's why Teach killed pops. He killed him after he figured out about his parents. 'Just what.. why?' Ace is breathing heavily. Teach has a grin on his face and starts talking: ' It's really easy actually. All I did was kill Newgate. Newgate being the leader of the opposition , of course I had to get rid of him. I thought I was finished after that, but it seems Shanks has some political influence too. Your father and Shanks were such good friends, he was even his protégé. But he resigned after the murder on your parents and started his own supermarket. Too think my whole plan actually worked zehaha. I had to get rid of Shanks and tried to lure you to me, but someone else took that place. Your beloved little adoptive brother. There is no point in hiding this anymore, since so many people are here and the police knows everything now too. That won't change anything in my plan though zehaha.'

Ben: 'Why would you do all this?' Ben is trying to gain more time for Shanks.

Teach: 'I hoped for you to come Ace. I even made my hideout easy to find for you. And now my dream will come true! Zehahahaha. But let's not waste time ok? I'm still here for only one reason.' He loads the gun and points it at Ace. He gives Ace a big smile and shoots at the same time as Ben shoots Burgess leg so Ace can jump away. Ace's left arm is shot and he feels a little dizzy in the first place. Ben points his gun at Teach but Teach already loaded the gun and aims for Luffy this time. Luffy doesn't hesitate and stomps the policeman that's holding him in the stomach. He let's go of Luffy and Luffy runs into the field. Teach shoots twice, but Luffy falls backwards on the ground. Ace pushed him and took the shots. Ace coughs up a lot of blood and Luffy's eyes become big. Ben tries to shoot Teach but Burgess blocks his way. Ace falls on his knees before Luffy. 'L-Luffy..'

Luffy: 'Ace.. You need treatment..' Luffy looks at the police. Two busses arrive and surround the plaza. It's the international police force. Sixteen men jump out of the busses covered with helmets and they all have guns. They step into the plaza and surround everyone. Admiral Akainu steps out of one of those busses and gives the order to arrest Teach and his gang. 'O-Oi! Someone! Ace.. Ace was shot!'

Ace: ' Luffy.. It's no use.' He smiles gently at Luffy, but Luffy ignores him. Luffy's hands are shaking and he keeps calling out to the police. 'Please, someone…' One of the International police force runs over and takes a look at Ace. 'He needs to be hospitalized immediately.' Ace shakes the man off.

'It's fine. Leave me.' The man calls an ambulance. Ace can't hold out anymore and falls but Luffy catches him. 'A-Ace..' Tears appear in Luffy's eyes.

Ace: 'I'm sorry Luffy. I didn't want you to get involved in this.'

Luffy: 'Don't.. Stop…'

Ace: 'Listen to me, Luffy. I can't be saved anymore. Listen, Sabo is still alive. No matter what happens, make sure you two don't get separated, ok?'

Tears flow down on Luffy's face. He can't answer. He still doesn't get it. Why doesn't Ace want any treatment? Luffy looks at his hand. It's full of Ace's blood. 'Don't..don't die..' Luffy is breathing heavily. 'Please Ace… You promised, didn't you? You promised you wouldn't die!'

Ace: 'I know and I'm sorry Luffy. I wanted to spend way more time with you two. ' Ace tears up but continues. 'Luffy, can you promise me? Can you promise me that you'll stay with Sabo? I got everyone involved in this, I'm so sorry Luffy..' Luffy starts crying. Ace pulls himself up and looks directly at Luffy. He smiles one last time and says: 'Thank you for everything. Thank the others too for me, will ya?' Ace's eyes slowly close and he falls on the ground. Luffy's mind stops working. He can't think anymore. 'A-ace?' He's forming this word with his mouth but no sound comes out of it. He can't move his body anymore. Ben wants to walk to Luffy but Akainu stops him. 'You're under arrest too. The police confirmed that you shot twice which is prohibited.' A policeman puts handcuffs on his arms. 'As expected Akainu. You love interfering with situations like these, don't you?' Ben doesn't resist.

Akainu: 'Take him away.' He turns around and takes a look at Luffy and Ace. Then he turns to Sabo. At that moment a car stops by. It's a small silver car. Shanks steps out of it and walks to Akainu. He doesn't look sick at all. Law and Lucky Roo also step out of the car. Law is the one who brought Shanks here. Law runs to Luffy and asks lucky Roo to put Luffy in the car.

Akainu: 'What do you think you're doing? He interfered with the police and attacked a policeman.'

Shanks: 'He's just a boy trying to help his brother. He didn't do anything wrong Akainu. Also, I want you to let go of the other two too.' Some policemen already went to Ace and Sabo and wanted to pick them up them bring them to an ambulance. 'We'll bring Sabo to the hospital.' Shanks and Akainu look at each other for a moment and Akainu gives in. 'Don't think you can keep this up forever Shanks. You may have been protected by Roger once, but time is over now.' With those words, Akainu leaves the plaza. Shanks turns to the policeman that's leading Ben to a police car: 'You there. Do you know who he is?' Shanks smiles.

Ben: 'Take out my ID. You'll see who I am kid.' The policeman takes Ben's ID that's in his breast pocket and looks at it. He looks surprised and calls out to Akainu. 'Sir! We can't arrest him! He has permission to shoot in situations like these!'

Akainu: 'What's your name?'

Policeman: 'Me?'

Akainu: 'Yeah. Who are you?'

Policeman: 'Coby sir. I recently joined the force sir.'

Akainu: 'And where do you get the right to tell me what to do?'

Shanks: 'Ah sorry Akainu. But Ben has indeed the permission to shoot when Ace is in danger. And he was definitely in danger.' Akainu is furious but doesn't say anything. Coby releases Ben and gives him his ID back.

Luffy and Sabo are hospitalized and Ace's burial took place two days after the incident. Luffy was unconscious the whole time. Sabo's parents showed up after three days and made Sabo transfer to another city to a private hospital. Sabo is in a comatose state and has several injuries. His brain took too much damage and lost a lot of blood. Shanks and Law tried everything in their power to keep Sabo there, but nothing worked.


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Luffy wakes up after four days. He feels like he's run the marathon and had nightmares all the time. The memories from that day appear in his head again. Luffy starts screaming and wants to get out of bed and run away but Shanks stops him. Luffy keeps struggling but Shanks won't let go. He doesn't say anything and waits until Luffy calms down. After thirty minutes or so Luffy finally stops screaming and starts crying instead. 'What.. why?' Shanks lies his arm around Luffy's shoulder. 'You know what happened Luffy. Those nightmares must have been horrible.' It pisses Luffy off and replies: 'Don't! don't.. ' Luffy brings his hands to his head. He shakes Shanks' arm off and gets up. 'Where are you going?' Luffy doesn't answer and tries walking but his legs are shaking and he's still crying. 'Luffy, you know that you can't change anything, don't you?'

Luffy: 'I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!' Shanks gets out of his chair and closes the door so no one would hear them. 'Let me out Shanks'

Shanks: 'Try to calm down first Luffy.'

Luffy: 'Don't tell me to stay calm!'

Shanks: 'Luffy, Ace..'

Luffy: 'DON'T!' Tears fall on the ground. 'I know.. I know that Ace.. I know he died..' Luffy sits on the floor and hides his face in his arms on his knees. Shanks kneels down next to Luffy. 'H-how?' Is all Luffy is able to bring out.

Shanks: 'He took a shot in his arm and two others in his stomach.' Shanks almost whispers it. 'It all happened too fast for you, didn't it?' Luffy doesn't answer. Instead he says: 'Can I go now?' Luffy looks up. His face is all wet and snot is coming out of his nose. Shanks gives him a tissue and stands up. Luffy walks outside the room and starts running until he reaches the entrance. When he walks out of the hospital the sun is shining brightly in his face. Luffy starts running again but doesn't know where he should go. He keeps running for hours. The sun is slowly going down. By the time it's sunset Luffy reaches a park and sits by a lake. No one else is there and tears are flowing silently on his face. After it's almost dark Luffy is still sitting in the same position looking at the lake. He isn't thinking anything and is just staring at the flow of the water. Luffy takes out a leather bracelet Makino bought him when he turned 13. Ace used a knife to mark the letters A.S.L on the inside of the bracelet. Luffy's tears are dried up and he doesn't have any left. 'Isn't it time for you to go home kid? You've been here for hours and it's already dark.' Luffy looks surprised and searches for the man who said it. 'Where are you?' Luffy stands up and looks between the trees. 'Above you.' Is what the man replies. Luffy looks up and he sees an old man sitting in a tree above Luffy. He's drinking a bottle of sake and smiles at Luffy. 'You've been there the whole time?' Luffy is getting angry.

Man: 'Pretty much. Does it bother you?'

Luffy: 'Who are you anyway?'

Man: 'The name is Rayleigh. Nice to meet you, uhh..'

Luffy: 'Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy.' Rayleigh jumps on the ground. 'Ah, I heard that name somewhere I think. What made you so sad?'

Luffy: 'Why would I tell you?' Luffy sits on the ground again.

Rayleigh: 'You don't have to tell me of course. I'm just an old man spending his time drinking alcohol. But you know what? Sometimes telling a stranger what bothers you could be good too. But that's up to you.' Rayleigh takes a cup out of his backpack and pours in some Sake for Luffy. 'I suppose you're overage?'

Luffy: ' I'm 17.. But I do drink alcohol for two years now. Shanks always gives me some.'

Rayleigh: 'Shanks? Ah, I know him. He definitely doesn't like following the rules.' Rayleigh starts laughing. 'You know him Old man?' Luffy takes the cup and drinks it in one go. Rayleigh pours in some more for Luffy and starts talking: 'Of course I know him. Who doesn't? The thing is, I knew his adoptive father. Roger and I were friends you know.'

Luffy: 'Shanks was Rogers' adoptive son?'

Rayleigh: 'Yeah, and you're Shanks' adoptive son right? I've been following the news. You were in the newspapers a long time ago. Now I remember your name. You're Dragon's son, aren't you?'

Luffy: 'You seem to know a lot of people old man.'

Rayleigh: 'It's a small country. Besides, everyone in your family is quite famous. How did Shanks manage to keep the media at bay?'

Luffy: 'I don't know. He never said anything about it.'

Rayleigh: 'I suppose you're the ones that were involved in the incident a few days ago?'

Luffy looks away. He can't answer.

Rayleigh: 'Ah sorry. Painful subject I guess.'

Luffy drinks his cup empty and asks for another cup. Rayleigh pours some in for him and starts talking again: ' Don't drink too much, you still have to get home.'

Luffy: 'I don't care.'

Rayleigh: 'Youth these days. C'mon. I'll give you a ride home.'

Luffy: 'But you're drunk!'

Rayleigh: 'No, I'm not. I just look drunk. I can handle myself. Get up, where do you live?'

Luffy tells him the street name and walk out of the park. 'Are you often here ossan?'

Rayleigh: 'Almost every day. You live quite far away. How did you come here?'

Luffy: 'I don't know. I was running and..'

Rayleigh: 'And not thinking? It helps doesn't it?'

Luffy gets what he means and agrees. Rayleigh steps into his car and Luffy takes the seat next to him. Rayleigh starts the car and they slowly drive to Luffy's home. 'Where is that park anyway old man?'

Rayleigh tells him the street and city.

Luffy: 'Can I visit it more often?'

Rayleigh: 'You're welcome kid.'

The next few days he visits the park and Rayleigh is always there waiting for him with a bottle of sake. On a certain day, Luffy finally tells him what happened in the incident. He tells him everything. It takes him hours and Rayleigh doesn't say a single word. He keeps listening silently and waits until Luffy is done with his story.

Rayleigh: 'That's not something a kid should go through. What happened to your other brother then? Sabo?'

Luffy: 'I don't know. I haven't seen him.'

Rayleigh: 'You didn't ask the others?'

Luffy: 'I..was mostly at the grave or here..' Luffy is troubled with himself. Why didn't he ask? He totally forgot why…

Rayleigh:' You don't have to say anything anymore. I understand. But what about that Teach-guy then? Is he locked up? Or will he escape again? He doesn't look like the guy who'd stay still to me. If he says that his plan worked, then why is he locked up now?'

Luffy: 'I don't know. But if he escapes, then I'm going to take revenge. This time I'll do it.' Luffy makes a fist out of his hand. He picks up a stone and throws it in the water. 'I never hated someone so much.'

Rayleigh: I understand that you want to take revenge, but how?'

Luffy doesn't know what to answer. How is he going to take revenge anyway?

Luffy: 'I don't care how. I'll manage somehow.'

Rayleigh: 'Isn't that what Ace said too? Even though Teach made up that plan for Ace to fall into his trap, it was quite reckless. Brave, but reckless.'

Luffy wants to defend Ace, but Rayleigh interrupts: 'I understand why they did it. I'd have done the same you know. But think about it Luffy. How are you going to fight him? Do you have a plan?'

Luffy: ' Zoro knows Kendo. A sword technique. He even has a real samurai sword. He already wanted to help, so I can ask him.'

Rayleigh: 'And you? Can you fight? And how will you avoid the police? Especially that Sakazuki sounds dangerous.'

Luffy: 'Makino signed me up for Kung Fu when I was 9. I know some trics.'

Rayleigh: 'Kung Fu is meant to defend yourself. Not to defeat an enemy. If you're sensei finds out you're using his teachings the wrong way, then you'll be in trouble mate.'

Luffy: 'You know more about Kung Fu, don't you?'

Rayleigh: 'I know some tricks too. How good are you?'

Luffy: 'I only had classes for two years. I forgot most of it already..'

Rayleigh: 'I can help you.'

Luffy: 'Really? How?'

Rayleigh: 'Maybe I'll become your sensei then. So from now on Luffy, I want you to call me..'

Luffy: 'Yosh! Let's start old man!'

Rayleigh laughs and asks if Luffy knows other people who'd want to help out.

Luffy: 'I do have some friends who could help me.'

Rayleigh: 'Ok then. Finish your exams first, make a plan and come back here after that so I can start training you.'

Luffy: 'So fast.. but.. I really don't care about those exams right now! And what about Sabo?'

Rayleigh: 'Ah! Sure, you shouldn't forget your other brother. Go ask about him too ok? Anyway. You already failed once in your exams, so this is your last chance. Here is the deal: If you don't attend your exams, then I won't train you.' He smiles at Luffy and Luffy starts mocking. 'Fine then.'

Rayleigh: 'It's a way to keep yourself busy. You won't have to think of what happened this way. I mean it.'


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Only one week is left until the exams. Luffy is getting nervous while sitting in his room with Usopp and Nami. It's Sunday and they came over to help Luffy getting prepared. Luffy is wearing a sweater and sweatpants. He looks annoyed because he still doesn't get the math problem and Nami is getting frustrated because she explained it five times. 'Luffy! Math can't be that much of a problem! It's not even that difficult!'

Luffy: 'It is difficult! You've got it easy! You've always been a smartass when it comes to Geography or Math!' Luffy is irritated. He thought it would be best to start with the most difficult subject, but it only makes him feel depressed. Usopp is lying on Luffy's bed learning History. He already memorized all of it and now he's testing himself. Miss Robin warned them if they don't get a grade higher than a C+, then both of them will be in real trouble. Miss Robin is a nice teacher and always wants the best for everyone.

'Maybe I should try something else.' Luffy looks hopeful at Nami. 'No! You're going to understand this even if it will take me all day Luffy! You hear me?' Nami takes the book and starts searching for another math problem.

Usopp: 'Luffy, maybe you should first learn the rules and then try to solve some problems.' He looks up from his book. 'Luffy…?' Luffy is lying on his arms at the window. Usopp and Nami look at his face.

Nami: 'That idiot fell asleep?'

Usopp: 'So fast! Get up you fool! Before..' But it's too late. Nami already punched him on his head and he wakes up with a pained face. 'I don't want to study! This is torture Nami!'

Nami: 'You have to graduate or else Rayleigh-san won't train you! Isn't that what you told us?'

Luffy: 'He doesn't understand the terror called 'School'.'

Nami: 'You're hopeless.' In the corner of the room behind a closet sits Zoro. He's asleep. He wanted to come over too but fell asleep as soon as Nami opened the Math book. 'He's so lucky. He's the only one who was able to cheat on Coby's test and graduated. Stupid Zoro.'

Usopp: 'And it's your fault for making me fail the exams! I could have been in college with Kaya!' Usopp looks annoyed. 'Stupid Luffy.'

Luffy: 'Oi! You said I could cheat on your test!'

Usopp: 'Because that's what friends are supposed to say! But because you can't lie we got busted by Miss Robin!'

Nami: Ok! Stop! You're all stupid. Now come here Luffy and try to solve this one. I picked an easy one for you.'

This is how they go on the whole week. Sanji brings them snacks from time to time and Nami, Usopp and Zoro are there the whole time to help Luffy. Well, Zoro mostly comes there to spend his time sleeping and drinking to make Luffy jealous. Makino won't let Luffy drink alcohol no matter what this week so Luffy would be able to concentrate on the upcoming exams.

The next Sunday evening when everyone left Luffy is alone in his room. He's reading the latest jump. He already prepared his backpack for the first exam the next day and he just had dinner at the bar. When he's finished reading he walks out of his room and passes Sabo and Ace's rooms. He makes the door to Sabo's room open and looks around. Nothing changed. Everything is still in the same place. Makino and Shanks didn't want to change anything in both the rooms and left them like this. As if Sabo could return anytime soon. Luffy sits on the bed and takes a little notebook under his pillow. Sabo always wanted to write a book, but he never showed Luffy what he was writing. Luffy opens it. The first page contains only a title: A.S.L. under that text was another text written with little letters: Written by: Sabo. The title has three colors. The A is yellow. The S is blue and the L is red. Luffy turns the page. The second page is a preface of the book. It simply says: Our brotherhood is my treasure.

Luffy feels like peeking in Sabo's heart.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

It hurts Luffy seeing the notebook. Memories of Sabo and Ace rush through Luffy's head. Should he read it? He feels like he didn't know Sabo at all until Sabo told him about his family. But somehow, Sabo didn't tell Luffy what happened in the hospital. And why would his parents want him back? Luffy thought they didn't care about Sabo at all and that they already gave up hope on him. Then why taking advantage of Sabo being in a coma? Maybe Luffy should read the book after all. It's not Sabo's diary. Sabo wrote it because he likes writing stories. Now Luffy thinks about it, Sabo never talked about anything going on in his life. He was always laughing and making fun of Luffy and when Luffy and Ace had a fight then Sabo was the one who stopped them. Luffy turns another page. A picture is drawn. It's the three of them. Sabo drew it himself. Ace was in front looking stubborn as always, Sabo was second and following him with a smile on his face, Luffy was last. He is looking to the other side with a huge smile. It takes Luffy five minutes to turn the page. He's still hesitating whether he should read it or not. He makes up his mind and turns it. He starts reading. The first chapter contains the promise. In the very first year they were together all three of them promised that they'd be brothers for eternity. Ace stole a bottle of sake from Dadan and took three red cups. After that they got scared of Shanks and hid the cups in their rooms. Sabo drew the three cups with the bottle as a background behind the text. Luffy turns the page again and starts reading the second chapter. Every chapter contains an important trip, funny moment or a memory Sabo would never forget. Luffy keeps reading and reading. At some point it's starting to get dark in the room. Luffy keeps reading until he can't see the letters anymore and turns on the lamp on the desk. He's at chapter 11. It's the last chapter. Sabo wrote it two weeks ago:

'I know it won't go on forever like this. At a certain point we will depart. Maybe it's because we grow up, or who knows what might happen in the future. I'm just glad that I was able to meet them and have a real family. I won't go back to my parents no matter what. I don't know if Ace and Luffy will understand this, since they don't know their own parents very well.

I wish I could tell them, but I promised not to tell anyone or else they'll be in trouble. They're already involved in the events going on lately. Whatever happens, I know where to go. HE'll help me for sure. Shanks will protect Luffy and Ace.' Luffy is confused. What did he just read? That last chapter was totally different from the rest of the book. Who will help Sabo? And why would Shanks protect Luffy? From what? And where will Sabo go? Luffy looks at the book. It's the last page. Sabo didn't write anything else. He stands up. He starts searching through Sabo's papers on the desk. Nothing. Nothing at all. Luffy is getting frustrated and looks everywhere in the room. But it's no use. Luffy can't find anything about Sabo's whereabouts or what he wanted to do. He walks out of the room and sees from the stairs Shanks and Makino sitting on the couch. They're talking about Luffy's exams and the bar. But Luffy couldn't care less about that right now. He walks to his room and takes out his Exam Schedule. He only has one exam in the morning. He takes his piggy bank and finds some money in it. He puts it in his backpack. He'll go to the private hospital tomorrow after he finished his exam.


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Luffy is on his way to school. When he passes Yasopp's branch he waits outside for Usopp. Usopp walks out of the store with his math book in his hands. He says without looking up: 'Ok, Luffy, no cheating this time, got that? If we get busted then both of us won't be able to go to college, not to mention how furious dad and Shanks-san will get if we fail..' Usopp shudders from the thought of it.

Luffy: 'Hay hay.. It will work out somehow shishishi.' Luffy walks carelessly while Usopp is reciting some basic math-rules. 'You do understand it now right?' Usopp looks suspicious at Luffy.

Luffy: 'It will work out somehow.' Luffy is still smiling.

Usopp: 'You're hopeless Luffy.. After all that time we spent with you, you still don't understand it?'

Luffy: 'and just as I said: 'It will work out somehow.'

Usopp: 'What are you planning Luffy?'

Luffy: 'Just you wait shishishi.'

Usopp: ' Don't come crying to us if you fail again!' Usopp sighs. That guy really is an idiot, is what Usopp thinks.

Arriving at school, the two head directly to the gym which has been prepared to seat all the test candidates. There are more than 50 chairs and tables prepared in three long rows. It's a warm day so the gym is quite warm too. Luffy takes a seat in the back. A paper, pencil, gum and a pen are prepared for the test. Helmeppo walks by and greets Luffy. He takes a seat in the first row in a corner. More and more people walk in and most of them greet Luffy. They either hold up a hand, give him a box with their fists or say something like: 'Hé Monkey! Watcha gonna try out this time? Hehe.' Usopp takes a seat next to Luffy and asks him what he planned. Luffy points at his breast pocket and grins at Usopp.

'Idiot. They'll spot you right away!' Usopp can't believe Luffy is doing this again. On the other hand, school has always been difficult for Luffy, so this is his only way to graduate from school.

Luffy: 'Nah, This seat is the second row at the back of the gym. When the teacher comes here and turns back then I'll quickly look at the paper attached to the pocket.'

Usopp: ' I take back everything I thought about you just now. Why is it that you're the most stupid person when it comes to school, but the smartest person alive when it comes to these things?'

One of the teachers asks everyone to be quiet and they start handing out the exam papers.

One hour and thirty minutes later Luffy is finally finished with his test. He feels like his brain just died and can't think properly anymore. He walks out of the gym. Usopp is waiting outside and asks how the exam went.

Luffy: 'I didn't get busted!' Luffy feels relieved because he was able to answer most of the questions. 'Ah, Usopp, I won't walk back home with you this time. I have to go somewhere..'

Usopp: 'To where? We have English tomorrow. You have to at least prepare for that.'

Luffy: 'Sure! I'll do that when I'm back ok?' Luffy says goodbye and runs away. The bus leaves in five minutes so he has to hurry up. He arrives at the station and buys a card. It will take the bus an hour before he arrives at the private hospital. Luffy brought his English book with him to read in it, but he can't concentrate at all. All he can think of is Sabo. After half an hour a memory rushes through Luffy's head. Luffy thinks about it. Ace was telling him to do something. Luffy wasn't paying attention to it at that moment. He vaguely remembers Ace mentioning Sabo. Did Ace know something about Sabo? Luffy tries his hardest to remember but the more he thinks about, the more he forgets what Ace said. He puts back his book in his backpack and clicks on the button as sign for the bus driver to stop. The bus driver stops at the next station and Luffy walks out. He buys a sandwich in a store nearby and walks to the private hospital located in the center. When he arrives a police car is in front of the hospital. The hospital is a small white building and only a few cars are in front of it. Luffy goes in through the main entrance and sees people running around. Luffy asks for Sabo's room and tells the receptionist that he's Sabo's brother.

Receptionist: 'Brother? Well.. His room is located at D103 but..'

Luffy: 'Thank you!' He runs away without listening to what the receptionist wants to tell him. He walks in the room but all he sees are Sabo's parents panicking. His father is screaming at the policeman and he's sweating all over his face. When he talks spit comes out of his mouth because he's shouting to the man. The policeman tries to calm him down but it doesn't work. Stelly is looking at the windows with his mouth wide open. His mother is shouting: 'Sabo, Sabo! Why? Why did he do this? Shame on him! The blasphemy! How could he have done this to us! After all we did for him!' Luffy looks at the windows. They're wide open and wind is rushing in the room. Luffy can't help but laugh. No one his paying attention to him, but Luffy knows exactly what's going on. Sabo escaped. Luffy remembers Sabo's eleventh chapter: 'I won't go back to my parents no matter what.'

It seems Sabo regained consciousness and escaped the hospital.


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Luffy is in his room. He's happy that Sabo is doing well. But where did he go? There are so many questions unsolved yet. Luffy can't concentrate on his English book and goes to bed. He'll wake up earlier tomorrow to learn some grammar rules. He turns off the light but it takes him an hour to fall asleep.

His exam went better than he expected the next day and tries focusing on the other tests that week. The week went by pretty quickly. 'Just one more week to go.' Luffy is tired of all the information he had to take in for the tests. He has two more exams but doesn't have any concentration to prepare for them at all. Instead he's just wandering around the house complaining about how hungry he is, that he doesn't care about school anymore, that he doesn't understand why he has to do this just to work the rest of his life and how jealous he is of Shanks for earning so much money so easily. 'Where is all that money? We have a normal house and Makino runs a bar. Why don't you ever buy a mountain of meat or something like that? Where do you spend all that money? It's unfair! You're sitting here while hundreds of people do all the work for you..' And this how Luffy keeps complaining the whole evening until he's exhausted. Shanks is just ignoring him and pretending to read the newspapers but he can't focus on the news because of Luffy. After three hours of complaining Luffy is finally finished. He goes to the kitchen, takes a snack and walks upstairs without saying goodnight. 'Stupid Shanks. Ignoring me because I'm annoying.' He pouts while saying it and Makino feels sorry for him. 'Just one more week Luffy and you'll be free for three months. Keep thinking of that long deserved vacation and you'll be fine. Ok?' She smiles gently and walks downstairs. Luffy passes Ace's room. He didn't open the door to that room ever since that day. There is a poster of a famous superstar on the door. It's about Boa Hancock's last single. Luffy opens the door. Ace's smell is still there and everything is in the same place. Makino only cleaned his clothes that were lying on the ground and took out the garbage that was in the bin. Luffy takes a deep breath and walks in. His stomach hurts and all sort of memories rush through his head. He closes the door and leans against it. He looks around. Just like Luffy Ace has pictures on the wall and on his desk. There are all sorts of pictures with all his friends, but mostly with Luffy and Sabo. Ace also has a Jolly Roger above his bed. It's a sign for pirates that they claim themselves to be free and roam the seas however they want. Pirates don't listen to what the world tells them to do, but do everything their own way. Ace loves that kind of thing. That's why he made a jolly roger himself and hung it up in his room. Luffy walks to his bed and sits on it. Luffy's head is full of memories and he find it hard not to cry. He lies on the bed with his head on the pillow. He stays like that in the dark the whole night. He falls asleep after a couple of hours until the late morning. Shanks wakes him up. It's 12:00 o' clock but Luffy is still tired. It's Saturday so he doesn't have any tests. It takes him a few minutes to realize he's in Ace's room and not in his own. 'Look Luffy. You've got a visitor.' Shanks splashes some water in a glass on Luffy. 'OI SHANKS! Don't do that! I'm awake ok?!' Luffy stands up and looks at the door. Sabo is standing in the door opening. He looks tired and he has some bandage around his head and his left hand is also covered. He isn't smiling this time, but he looks rather serious and worried.


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Sabo walks in and sits on Ace's bed. Luffy is still surprised and doesn't know what to say for a moment. Sabo doesn't really know how to start the conversation either and looks a bit sad. He's staring at a picture on the wall next to him. It's the three of them after Luffy's Basketball match a year ago. He's the best player in the school team right now. Luffy broke his own record in that match and won the game. Both Sabo and Ace were really proud of Luffy because he finally managed to get to the top that year. They always called him 'weak' and 'helpless' and an idiot all the time throughout their childhood, but Luffy proved Ace and Sabo wrong in that match. They treated him in an All you can eat restaurant. The bill was high, but Ace managed to make Shanks pay somehow. Luffy is still standing in the middle of the room. 'Luffy..I..' Sabo wants to say something but changes his mind. He still doesn't know how to start this. 'I'm sorry..' It comes out as a whisper and Sabo can't look up. Instead he looks at the ground. Luffy is still standing and isn't looking at Sabo either. 'Why are you apologizing?' He says it without moving his head and he's still not looking at Sabo. 'I don't even know how to say this..' Sabo is troubled with himself. 'I.. I was so stupid. I should've have known what Teach was planning to do. Ace couldn't have, but I could have known this. I was so busy getting revenge together with Ace that I.. I don't know anymore. It could've been so different..' Sabo is still whispering. 'I'm sorry Luffy. I'm so sorry.' He can't look up at Luffy. He really regrets what happened that day. Especially because he feels responsible for Luffy and Ace's safety in the Teach-matter.

Luffy: 'Why do you regret that? What happened, happened right? Thinking about how it could have been in a different way is no use. It already happened.. Don't regret it..' Luffy is still not looking and finds it hard to keep everything in. He's been holding all his feelings in for so long. He feels like he wants to burst out and tell Sabo everything going on in his mind. He realizes now how lonely he felt all this time without Ace and Sabo. Luffy looks at Sabo. Sabo has such a sad look on his face. It only hurts Luffy more. Sabo must have felt horrible too. Sabo stands up and wants to say something but Luffy hugs him. That's all he does. Luffy finally starts crying and won't let go of Sabo. Sabo answers the hug and says nothing. Instead Luffy let's go and tells Sabo everything going on in his mind. From the day of the incident until yesterday. He doesn't stop talking and Sabo is listening.

In the living room is something entirely different going on. A girl is reporting to Shanks about a certain 'plan'. Makino is listening too while pouring in some tea for her. The girl has brown straight hair and a sweet smile. She has an innocent look and her eyes look calm. As if she has everything under control and yet keeps enjoying life. Shanks, on the other hand, looks serious and is listening carefully to the report. The girl thanks Makino and takes a sip. Makino sits on the couch next to the window and stares outside while listening. 'If everything will work out, then we'll be able to pursue and immobilize him in three weeks. How is the situation here Commander?'

Shanks: 'I have enough money prepared for the mission and the men are ready too. You can tell Him that. Give us the sign anytime and we'll come. Koala, how is Sabo doing?'

Koala: 'I guess he should be fine now. He's been dying to see Luffy.' She smiles politely. 'He regretted everything so much even though he knows he can't change the situation. You can't stop him, and neither..'

Shanks: 'Luffy.. I know. We're prepared this time. So I won't stop them. Luffy is going to be fine for the time being. He's going to train with a trusted man. He won't have to stay here and be reminded of the past all the time. A diversion like that will do him good.' His face clears up a bit. 'Thank you again Koala for your time.'

Koala: 'That's my job sir. And thank you for the delicious tea as always Makino-san!' She stands up when she hears footsteps on the staircase and takes her jacket. 'We'll be going then!' she waves at them and goes to the hall where Sabo is waiting for her.


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Luffy works harder than ever. His last tests are on Monday and he's free after that. He learns all day on Sunday. He feels relieved after Sabo's visit. Everything is going to be alright now! Is what he thinks. He attends both exams and was able to answer most questions. One test was multiple choice so it was easier for him to cheat on Usopp's test without getting busted this time. After he finished them he takes the bus to the park where Rayleigh always is in the afternoon. He buys some meals from a Chinese restaurant on the way and takes it with him. It smells delicious and Luffy can't wait until he arrives. Once there he runs to the park and sees Rayleigh waiting for him with a bottle of Sake as always. It makes Luffy even happier. 'How did the tests go Luffy?'

Luffy: 'They were horrible, but I made it shishi, all I need is to wait for one week before the results come out.'

Rayleigh: 'Then let's train you hard so you won't have to think of it ok? I've prepared quite some plan to get you ready.' He smiles and has a curious look in his eyes. He pours in some sake for both of them and Luffy gets the food ready. They sit by the lake as always and eat while Luffy tells him everything that happened recently. Rayleigh isn't surprised but doesn't show it to Luffy. After that Rayleigh tells him how he's going to train him for three weeks. 'That's when it starts right? The mission you told me about?'

Luffy: 'Yes, what are we going to do?' Luffy can't wait until they start the training. Rayleigh seems so experienced that it makes Luffy even more curious. Rayleigh tells him that Luffy has to be here every day at 7:00 o' clock. Rayleigh will take care of the food because that's also a part of the training.

Luffy: 'Everyday? Can't I even sleep a little longer in the weekends?'

Rayleigh: 'No Luffy. Then what's the purpose of this training? Rhythm is important in life too you know. Anyway, I'll explain the rest tomorrow morning before we start. So be here in time ok? It's already getting dark and I don't want to make Shanks and Makino-san worried. C'mon kid. Oh and Luffy, from now I want you to call me Sen..'

Luffy: 'Eh? Rayleigh, can't we start now?'

Rayleigh sighs. 'We're starting tomorrow morning. The exams worn you out and you need a good rest Luffy. I won't go easy on you as your coach!'

With that Rayleigh takes Luffy home. Makino was waiting for him with a cup of tea. She's sitting in the living room next to the window again. Luffy walks in and sits next to her. He tells her about the exams and Makino listens and feels at ease hearing Luffy being himself again. 'You deserved it! Once we hear that you've graduated we'll give a big party ok?'

Luffy: 'With a huge cake? Please? Pretty please?'

Shanks: 'You really know no shame, do you? She offers you a party and the first thing you say is that you want a cake? There is no helping you is there Luffy?' Shanks walks in with a bundle of food in his hand and a cup of coffee.

Luffy: 'Yeah, you're one to talk! Look at all that food in your hands! Give me some! I'm starving!' Luffy tries to take some food out of Shanks' hand but he won't succeed because Shanks dodges Luffy every time. He sticks out his tongue and says that Luffy has to get his own food. Makino is laughing but looks a bit tired. 'If you want to go to bed, you're free to go Makino-san. You look so tired.'

Makino: 'I'm fine. I wanted to wait until Luffy returned.' She smiles and drinks her tea. 'But it looks like there is nothing to worry about anymore.' Luffy comes back with all sorts of sausages and cookies. 'Woho! Look what I found! I didn't know we had cookies and sausages!'

Shanks: 'OI! Those are for the bbq in the summer vacation you idiot!'

Now it's Luffy's turn to stick out his tongue. 'You said I should search my own food, so I did. It's your fault.' He sits next to Makino again on the couch and offers her a cookie.

Makino: 'Since when do you share your food Luffy? Don't tell me you're still trying to get that huge cake? Well? What kind do you want? Vanilla or Chocolate?' She laughs and gives the cookie back. 'Thank you, but no thanks. I'm not hungry. You have to take a shower Luffy . And don't forget to brush your teeth!' She stands up and gets ready to leave the room. 'Well then, I'm going to bed. Oyasumi!' She walks upstairs leaving Shanks and Luffy in the living room.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

'Why is it so quiet lately in the house?' Is the first thing Luffy asks after Makino went upstairs. ' And why is Makino so tired? She's never been like this before.'

Shanks: 'Why do you keep asking tons of questions? Seriously, all you ever do is asking questions.'

Luffy: 'Why can't I ask questions?'

Shanks: 'SEE! That's what I mean. You could beat anyone in your way by asking them everything going on in this world.' Shanks takes a deep breath and answers Luffy's question. ' Makino worked hard the past few days and she's been worried to death about you. She just couldn't stop talking about you and waited in the living room until you returned home every single day. I guess that's the reason she's so tired now. Seeing you being happy made her feel relieved. Does that satisfy you?'

Luffy: 'And what happened between you and Teach? He was talking back then about someone.. Who was it again? AH! Newgate! He was talking about that guy that took Ace in after his parents died! Why is Teach after you?'

Shanks: 'So you did pay attention back then. You keep surprising me Luffy.' He says it more to himself then to Luffy. ' Luffy you already got involved. Telling you this won't do you any good.'

Luffy: 'But keeping it a secret from me while my brother died by their hands won't do me any good either!'

Shanks looks at him. Luffy looks hopeful. He really wants to know. He really wants to do something against this even though he knows he's too weak to do anything right now. Shanks makes up his mind and puts his faith in Rayleigh. Rayleigh will definitely train Luffy good enough to protect him from harm. 'Alright. I'll tell you then.'

Luffy: 'Just like that?' Luffy stands up and sits next to Shanks on the couch.

Shanks: 'Just like that. I'll tell you what happened back then. I won't be able to stop you anyway. So it's better to tell you right away. Listen, as you know, the chief is the one who took care of me and Buggy. There was a lot going on that time in the country and Roger-san kinda did everything his own way. A good way of course, but a part of the government didn't accept it. They kept saying that it would ruin the country while the chief was actually helping the country in a certain way.'

Luffy: 'When did he take you in?'

Shanks: 'I was still really young. But that's a different story. There are several 'groups' in a government. Roger-san had the biggest one and he was therefore the leader of the government, with other words, the president. A second smaller group was Roger's rival but at the same time the leader, Edward Newgate, and Roger were good friends. The chief always called him Whitebeard, which I don't quite understand because he had a moustache… Anyway! Roger-san and Edward went along with each other in most laws they wanted to introduce to the country. There was a third group who never went along with their ideas and couldn't stand Roger and Newgate.'

Luffy: 'Teach?'

Shanks: 'No no Luffy. Teach will come later. This third group called themselves the Gorosei. Their group wasn't as big as Roger's, but they did have a lot followers, especially the nobles loved them. They always told the citizens ideas about a peaceful country and the citizens believed them without a second thought. On the other hand, Roger-san, who was unique in his ways of handling the country wasn't loved by the citizens at all. No matter what he did it always 'looked' wrong in their eyes. Guess what?'

Luffy: 'The Gorosei did that.. They set that up, didn't they?'

Shanks: 'Exactly. They believed everything the Gorosei said. You'd think people would learn from the past, but that isn't the case here. They started to vote for the leader of the Gorosei to become the president. Roger-san was lucky that Edward didn't interfere with this. He didn't accept the Gorosei's terms, instead, he kept himself outside of this as a tactic probably. He didn't want to look like he's doing it for a 'friend' because that would look wrong in the citizens eyes. He simply didn't interfere and that was the right choice. Roger-san managed to stay president. One day, miss Rouge got pregnant and a healthy boy called Ace was born.' Shanks smiles. ' I haven't seen the chief smiling like that for ages. Rayleigh-san stayed with us ever since as a sort of protection since a lot was going on at that time. Buggy and I didn't really pay attention to it and I was caught up in my studies. I wanted to follow the chief so badly. I really wanted to join his group. Well, I could go on like this forever Luffy. But to make a long story short, Roger-san was executed in the end.'

Luffy: 'Eh?! Why?! He didn't do anything wrong, did he? Why did you skip the whole story Shanks! Tell me! Please!'

Shanks: 'It's simple when you think about it. He kept on rebelling against the Gorosei and in the end the Gorosei managed to get the majority of votes and the citizens even believed that Roger-san committed major crimes in the country. He was falsely accused and got executed when Ace was only five years old. Ace doesn't even remember his parents properly because they didn't have any time to be together. After all that happened, Edward took Ace in and Buggy and I started to live on our own. I opened my own supermarket and made it known throughout the country.'

Luffy: 'What happened to miss Rouge then?'

Shanks: 'You know the answer already, don't you? Everything was covered up by the Government. Including Teach' crimes years later. She got executed too. Together with Roger.'

Luffy is quiet. He can't say anything. They even executed miss Rouge while she didn't do anything. 'Why?' It comes out as a whisper.

Shanks: 'He always told her everything. It would be dangerous to let her stay alive according to the Government that is. She did everything to keep Ace safe from them by letting him getting adopted by Newgate. Buggy and I stayed behind the scenes all the time so the Government didn't have enough information to arrest us.'

Luffy: 'But Newgate got killed by Teach.. ten years ago right? Ace was always sad and angry about it.'

Shanks: 'Yes, I still don't know what Teach' motive is, but it seems he managed to get the information somehow from Newgate and killed him after that. Luffy, I want you to listen very carefully now. The world you think you live in isn't the world you think it is. Teach is dangerous. He's not the regular serial murderer. He has motives and people standing behind him. The worst thing of all is that his plans are always working. He plans everything out carefully to make them succeed. If something happens to you, then Ace would have protected you for nothing. You understand that right?'

Luffy: 'I do, but..'

Shanks: 'This isn't just about getting revenge or a simple matter. The whole country is involved with this. There is a lot more going on. There is a lot you still don't know. Things you'd never imagine to be real.'


	25. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Luffy can't sleep that night. Shanks told him a lot and yet Shanks said that Luffy still doesn't know everything. His training is also starting tomorrow morning. He keeps turning around in bed. It's warm and he can't stop thinking about what Shanks told him. Luffy falls asleep at 4:00 o' clock. Makino wakes him up at 6:00 o' clock. 'Hmhhmm.. Let me sleep..' Luffy pulls his blanket over his head. 'C'mon Luffy, your training is starting in an hour. You have to get ready!' Makino opens the window. Sunshine fills the room with yellow light and you can hear the birds singing outside. 'Ah! Such a beautiful day! A perfect day for some training right? C'mon Luffy!' She takes the blanket and puts it on the window. 'Brrr, no! It's still cold yet! Give it back Makino!' Luffy gets up and tries to take the blanket back. Makino sticks out her tongue. 'Here, you woke up! Now go wash your face Luffy!' She walks out and Luffy is still sleepy. He only slept 2 hours. How is he going to get through this day? He takes a shirt from the ground and puts it on. He walks to the bathroom and washes his face. When he gets downstairs he sees Makino preparing breakfast. 'Oh yeah, didn't Rayleigh-san ask you not to worry about the food? I forgot! I almost started preparing a lunchbox for you! Does that mean Rayleigh-san will take care of breakfast too every day?'

Luffy: 'I guess.. But I'm really hungry!' Luffy doesn't want to sit in the bus with a growling stomach and those eggs Makino is preparing smell delicious. 'Please? Pretty please? I can't wait for a full hour until I get to eat something!'

Makino: ' Sorry Luffy! Rules are rules. I'll just leaves these eggs for Captain then..' She walks to Luffy and tries to get his hair done. 'Your hair is impossible, isn't it?' She smiles and sits at the table. She drinks her glass of water empty and asks if Luffy needs anything for his training. ' No, Rayleigh didn't tell me to bring anything.. So I guess I won't have to worry about that.' He sits on the other side and they talk for a while like this.

Luffy walks into the park and is just in time there. He's wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt for today. Rayleigh is already there and he's also wearing a training suit. 'Are you ready Luffy?'

Luffy: 'Yeah!' Luffy immediately forgets his fatigue and hunger and runs to Rayleigh. Rayleigh explains him his training schedule. They'll eat breakfast, lunch and dinner here. Luffy isn't allowed to eat anything else outside the training hours. Rayleigh will take care of the food. They'll start their training at 8:00 o' clock after they had breakfast until 13:00 o' clock. In those 5 hours Rayleigh will give Luffy physical training. He'll get basic training. Rayleigh wants to exercise Luffy's body to get both stronger and get a better condition. After lunch they'll train from 14:00 o' clock until 18:00 o' clock. Rayleigh will train him in Kung Fu in those hours. They'll have dinner and Luffy can go home after it. That will be their schedule for the upcoming three weeks.

Luffy is not the only one who is trying to get stronger. Zoro already promised Luffy to help out and started to train in a different way. He normally only trains with a wooden sword since you're not allowed to fight with real swords. Zoro bouht two other real Katana's and is developing his Three-sword-style even more. Usopp asked his dad for sharpshooting lessons and Sanji has his own fighting style. He learned it from his old man Zeff. Nami is tracking down Teach. He doesn't know how, but he does know that Nami is doing this with two other people. There is also Franky. A good friend of Luffy who used to run a garage together with Ace and Marco. Ace helped Franky out in the weekends with repairing motor cycles and cars. Franky wanted to take care of the weapons. He found the other Katana's for Zoro and gave Usopp a new catapult. Both Usopp and Zoro loved those tools. Nami is also taking care of the money. They gave all their savings to her and she made sure Usopp and Zoro were able to pay for the tools. That's how they planned everything out. They would all train and get ready for three weeks. After those three weeks, they'd start the mission Sabo told Luffy about. Sabo asked Luffy to get prepared for the battle since he can't keep Luffy out of this anymore.


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Makino is in the bar working alone. Only a few customers are there. Shanks is also there and is reading the newspaper.

Makino: 'You must be really stressed about everything that's going on lately.' Makino gives him a can of beer and continues with the dishes.

Shanks: 'It will be fine eventually. Everything is planned out this time and the whole team is ready to go.' He drinks the beer in one go.

Makino: 'Do you know where Teach is?'

Shanks: 'We've got some reliable girls that are tracking him. So we don't have to worry about that.' He smiles and asks for another can of beer. Makino wants to say something but is hesitating. She knows they'll be fine, but that's not what she's worrying about. She takes the can and fills it with beer. 'Captain..' She gives the can back.

Shanks: 'What is it Makino-san?'

Makino changes her mind and says: 'Be careful ok? Make sure everyone gets back home safely.' She smiles back but her eyes are not smiling.

Shanks: 'You know you can always tell me everything right?' She leaves the dishes for what they are and sits next to Shanks.

Makino: 'I'm just too worried I guess.' She looks down and holds her arms around her belly.

Shanks: 'You don't have to be worried Makino-san. You of all people should know that right? And you don't have to worry about those kids either. We'll make sure nothing will happen to them.' He takes her hand and holds it tight. Makino can't help but smile and looks up again. Shanks stands up and gets ready to leave.

Makino also stands up and wants to do the dishes again but Shanks stops her: 'If you want to talk about what's on your mind then I'll be there to listen to you, ok?' He pulls her towards him until they're really close to each other and he's still holding her hand.

Makino: 'Asking you not to go wouldn't work, would it?' She has a sad look in her eyes because she already knows the answer.

Shanks: 'Makino-san.. You know I can't stay here..'

Makino: 'But you're the financier of the movement! Please..You don't have to go..'

Shanks: 'Makino, I.. I really have to..'

Makino: 'Not even if I tell you that I'm pregnant?' The word 'pregnant' comes out as a whisper. They stay like that for a while without moving. Shanks seems to be in a state of shock and it costs him at least five minutes to say something.

Shanks: 'Why didn't you.. I didn't notice anything! How could I?' He holds her face with his right hand and looks at her. 'I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Makino-san! But.. I can't stay.. Even then, I have to..'

Makino: 'You still have to go.. I know that I can't stop you..You have to create a safe world for your unborn child.' A tear appears in her eye but she's still smiling.

He's still holding her face with his right hand and gives her a kiss on the mouth. Makino kisses him back. He lets go of her after a while and keeps his forehead against her forehead.

Shanks: 'Now I really have to get back unharmed, don't I?'

Makino: 'Just come back and raise him with me Captain..' She closes her eyes.

Shanks: 'I will.. That's a promise.' He looks up and gives her one last kiss on her cheek before he leaves.


	27. Chapter 28

Shanks is in his car. He's He's driving to the southern part of the country. He has a meeting and needs to help everyone prepare for the upcoming battle. He doesn't want to call it a battle, but that's the most accurate word for the whole thing since everyone is getting prepared. He can't help but think about Makino and asked Rockstar, one of his employees, to keep an eye on her and the bar just in case. Rockstar is also working for the Rebel Army and really wanted to help Shanks. Shanks took advantage of that and called it Rockstar's first official job to not to disappoint him. Rockstar accepted it wholeheartedly and even offered to help Makino in the bar This lets Shanks worry less about her and the others there.

Shanks stops the car before a huge villa. It has an immense yard with black dressy fences. He walks to the fence with doors. Above the doors is a word written with black painted steel: Villa Baltigo. It's the entrance to the yard but you can't just open it. Shanks goes with his hand over a concealed touch area and a voice is heard: 'Who is there?'

Shanks speaks in a key and the doors open automatically.

The path to the front door of the villa is at least 50 meters away and Shanks comes across all sorts of flowers and fruit trees. He also passes a big fountain He walks up a short flight of stairs to the front door and opens it. He goes in and enters the hall. It looks like a ballroom you see in fairy tales. The ceiling is high with paintings on it. A huge chandelier is in the middle of the ceiling. It has a lot different colored stones as decoration hanging upside down which gives a beautiful rainbow kind of light in the room. Shanks walks to the other side and climbs wide stairs to a room next to it. He opens the door and greets the person sitting behind a desk in a red satin chair with golden arm-rests. The man looks up from his laptop and greets Shanks back. Shanks takes a seat on the couch with the same colors as the chair the man is sitting on. 'Did you manage to do it?' The man has a deep voice and a red mark on his face. No one knows where he got that mark and he never told anyone either. He has long black hair up to his shoulders and wears a dark green suit. 'Don't worry about the money. We can order everything we need for the mission Dragon. How is it going here?'

Dragon: 'Everything is going according plan. The only problem is: We don't know what Teach is going to do. We all knew he'd escape again but we weren't able to keep track of him. He got us this time.'

Shanks: 'Well, this time we have Miss Robin and the other girls to track him. So there shouldn't be a problem right?'

Dragon: 'True. But we can't relax just yet. Where are you going?' Shanks stood up and walks around the desk. He goes to a bookshelf and takes a book. A white button appears and Shanks slowly pushes on it. Suddenly, the bookshelf moves to the left side of the room and a door appears instead. 'This trick never gets old, does it? After all those movies and stories you of all people use this simple trick to hide the headquarters. I'll go take a look at everyone else. Oh, and I haven't seen Sabo for a while. He's here right?'

Dragon looks annoyed but agrees and tells him the way to Sabo's office.

Shanks enters the room, but you can't really call it a room. There are people everywhere. People with a lot of papers in their hands, people sitting behind computers or laptops in a row. It's a little messy but everyone is working continuously without bugging each other. A huge screen is also on the wall and a person is standing in front of it explaining what it says to some people. Shanks takes his time looking around and searches for a door in the back. The moment he wants to walk towards the door is the moment someone screams: 'SHAAANKSSS! How dare you get me involved in this! If it wasn't for Captain then I wouldn't be here at all!'

Shanks: 'Buggy? Ah! Buggy! I recognized you the moment I saw your shiny red nose. It's been a long time right?'

Buggy: 'YOU! Who are you calling a red nosed clown, eehh?! And what do you mean: It's been a long time! If you didn't drag me into this then I wouldn't have been here at all!'

Shanks: 'Alright, I get your point. Stay here in HQ if you don't want to fight. I can handle Teach myself.'

Buggy: 'Bastard.. OF COURSE I'M GOING TO FIGHT! As if you can do anything on your own you dumbass.' He walks away with his head held high as if he won the argument. Shanks on the other hand is smiling like he's feeling sorry for Buggy. 'That guy really knows how to scream, doesn't he?' He goes to the door on the other side of the room and walks in. Sabo is searching through some books in his bookshelf. This office belongs to Sabo only and it's really small. Only a desk, a stereo and a bookshelf are in the room. He looks up and has a big smile on his face. 'Shanks! I'm so sorry for not visiting all this time! I was caught up in all that's going on lately and..'

Shanks: 'No, no, don't worry about that. No one is blaming you Sabo. You've been working hard, haven't you?'

Sabo: 'I want this to be over with. That's all.' He puts back the books and asks why Shanks is so happy today.

Shanks: 'Me? Happy? I know, I know. I shouldn't be, but you know Sabo! Ah I just have to tell you after all. Maybe this will make you happy…'

Sabo: 'What? Say it already..'

Shanks: 'Ok, ok! Makino-san is pregnant! Isn't that great? We're going to have a little cute baby in 9 months. I hope he looks like Makino!'

Sabo: 'Ah! Congratulations! And why do you already think that it's going to be a boy?'

Shanks: 'It's my intuition.'

Sabo: 'Your intuition is always wrong.' Even though Sabo is acting sarcastic he's still really happy for Shanks and it clears up his day a bit. Shanks keeps on bragging about Makino and the child to anyone who's near him but gets serious when the meeting finally starts.


	28. Chapter 29

Chapter29:

Battle is coming closer and closer every day. Shanks is staying at Villa Baltigo to prepare for the battle while Luffy and the others prepare in their own way. Sabo was appointed to research the government's past. He wanted to do it himself and Koala is his partner. They've been trying to get information about the Government for two years now. Sometimes, in the evening, he calls Luffy by phone. Luffy is always happy when Sabo calls him and he tells him tons of stories for hours until the batteries of the phones are empty. There are also days when Luffy falls asleep meanwhile because he's too tired to stay awake after a long day of training.

Meanwhile, Robin is getting closer to Teach's hiding spot. Nami and Koala are helping her tracking him down. Everyone in the Rebel Army has his or her own mission to fulfill until the day the battle is finally happening. Sabo is still trying to make sure Luffy doesn't get involved this time even though he knows it's pointless. Shanks can't stop Luffy either and it would make Luffy only feel bad that he couldn't do anything if they prevented him from interfering. Sabo goes along with it as long as he can stay with Luffy that day. Shanks promises Sabo that he'll make sure nothing happens to Luffy.

This mission is only a small part of Dragon's plan to take down the Government. If they manage to take out Teach instead of the Government then that would make the Government look bad in the citizens eyes. That's Dragon's main goal for now and everything is going according plan. Everyone in the Army is willing to help Dragon after they found out the Truth about the Government years ago. There are all sorts of people in the Army. Like orphans, transsexual people, people with different nationalities, people with parents who were sentenced to death and many more. They all gather here every day to reach that one goal. Everyone wants to change this country into a country where the citizens have equal rights.

All the commanders from all over the country are here and even the people who work undercover brought a lot of new information for the Army. The people who are going to carry out the mission have been decided too and the supplies needed are taken care of. The only thing that needs to be done is the location where the mission is going to take place. Everything depends on that last piece of information they need for the battle. They also need to know it beforehand because they need to get to know what kind of place it is and if it's suitable for their plan. Robin, Nami and Koala are working day and night to get that last piece of information. A few days before the battle they finally find the place where Teach is hiding. He's hiding in the countryside in the East. It's an empty space which could lead to a disadvantage for the Army. Dragon hoped for the hiding spot to be in the city so the army could hide in different spots but there are no high buildings in the countryside. There is only one building and that's the house where Teach currently is.


End file.
